Force of Destiny
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Pipers world falls in on itself. She is captured by Arabs and ends up as a slave in what seems to be a Greek household. What are the Greek doing in Jerusalem? They are fleeing from Christianity. However they are intent on retaking their homes one day. Untill now they never forgave and never forgot. Finally Piper accepts that destiny has a strange sence Humor. Plays in 845 a.c
1. The unthinkable

**Hello, People. How are you. You are awesome. Its been a while. This Story will be raited T in General but when raited M parts appear I will inform you. There will be a few. Yep, I am in the mood to bring a few lemons into this Story. Like one or two or three of four or five or six or seven or eight or nine or ten or eleven or twelve of thirteen or fourteen. A lot. But that won´t be what this Story will be about. It will be about the clash of cultures and I wont sugar coat anything just so my readers feel better. It will be authentic and realistic considering everything**.

**_The world has changed. The flame of Civilization has fled from Christianity to Jerusalem. The city controlled by medieval Islam. The Sultan has always been open to other culture's since Islam was always very tolerant. When Christianity took over Europe the church had done everything in its power to destroy the knollage of the Mediterranean superpowers. However in the hot and sandy east the knollage has been preserved._**

**_Now the Greek demigods and the Muslims peacefully live side by side and they intend to defend their home against the growing shadow of Christianity. For the Greek demigods it's the last place were they could live in peace with put fear of being hunted and the Muslim leadership liked having them close because in general good luck seemed to follow the Greeks around and they were also state of the art fighters. Now Poseidon let's a young Seagod out into the mortal world since the young Seagod misses walking among humans. Of course the fates will let the young god stumble over a brilliant and fierce daughter of Athena because I, the author ship Percabeth._**

**Okay you crazy readers. This story will contain sex, rape (descriptive), slavery, brutality, bad things about Christianity, bad things about Islam, bad things about Judaism and bad things about the Hellenic culture (like slavery). You will all be whining around about the fact that the characters will be oc so please remember the time they are living in the 12th century. Ohh and I will be bringing in Oc's from Adventure of a lifetime.**

* * *

><p>Percy pov.<p>

I sighed as I looked down at the city. Even though the Roman Empire had faded away long ago the city had managed to keep most of its beauty. Christianity had not yet managed to get its dirty fingers around it but it was only a question of time.

For them this was holy ground because some guy died here. I rolled my eyes. Many had died here. The only difference was that this one was a bit popular. I sighed. My baggage would be arriving tomorrow with a "caravan". In truth they were Cyclops but the mist hid their faces for now. Even the mist was fading and getting weaker. At least my best friend Grover and his wife Juniper where coming to live with me. Normally Juniper wasn't able to move far away from her plant but the other gods had given her the ability to walk to world and we were transporting her tree to my new residence anyway.

I turned around and headed into the sultans palace, passing the guards unchallenged. I had been here before. Thirty years ago I had trained the current Sultan in the way of the sword. Now I was returning to Jerusalem to ...well what I was going to end up doing here was in the hands of the fates but for now I planned on a big villa with a few servants and a pretty slave to warm my bed.

I look down at my armor. The backend bronze plate that protected my chest, sides and back had been forged to look like muscular torso. I also had black leather arm guards and bracers. I had a dark forest green cloak with a hood flowing down my shoulders and my celestial bronze sword was hanging from my sword belt.

Under my armor I was wearing a white Greek tunic. My feet were in sandals. I slowly walked through the hallways of the palace. My cousin Athena would never approve of this kind of architecture. If this palace didn't receive constant maintenance it would be reduced to ruins with in half a millenia.

The hallways were draped in colorful wall carpets covered in complex golden patterns. One of the things I disliked in Islāmic culture was there sence of art. They never drew humans or animals for some reason which made their art mostly uninteresting for me. It never told a story. Finally I reached the double doors flanked by guards.

In front of the door the Stewart was waiting for me. "The Sultan has been informed of your arrival and immediately agreed to meet you in his private quarters master Perseus. I have to say, you haven't changed at all over the last thirty years."The manager of the palace noted.

I grinned. "Curious, isn't it?" I agreed. The master of the servants staff nodded and turned around and led me through the double doors into a throne room and from there through a door down a hallway. It hadn't changed much.

I smiled when I thought back to the young fifteen year old that I had met thirty years ago. He had often come to late to his fencing classes and usually when he did he was spending some quality time with some slave girl. I had once beaten the crap out of him when it turned out he had gotten a slave pregnant and wanted to kill her so that his father didn't find out.

In the end I had bought her and had taken her to my home so that she didn't get punished for something she had been forced into. Of course I wasn't angry with him for taking in her into his bed. That was one of the reasons why you had slaves but if she got pregnant it was definitely not her fault. Anyway I had allowed her to move to my fathers underwater kingdom to protect her and her son so no one would kill the child over his claim to the throne.

So anyway. The young prince had learned his lesson about responsibility. Living according to your position in society was one thing but for there was no excuse for cruelty or even punishing a girl for forcing her into your bed and getting her pregnant. It was a question of honor to make sure that she was taken care of.

Finally I steppes into the private meetings room were I spotted the forty-five year old man. He was sitting on a large red cushion and started grinning at me. "Greetings Perseus. Allah seems to have given you a pleasant path to walk. You don't seem to have aged a single day since I last saw you."

He got up and we grasped each others wrists in the classical greetings under those the walked the way of the sword. "You also seem to live quite nice. I heard you have twelve wives. " He laughed. "Yes, Allah seems to have blessed us indeed."

Of course I didn't point out that I myself was a god but I appreciated the familiar way he approached me. "Yes. He has." I agreed. "Have you married yet?" I shook my head.

Suddenly a few woman covered in dark blue burka entered the room holding trays with wine and bread. "I ordered my wives and daughters to bring us something to eat while we talk. I also have present for you in case you choose to stay here."

I smiled softly. "And if I don't choose to not stay here." He laughed. "In that case also I have a present for you my friend." We chuckled and he ordered his wives and daughters to leave us alone.

"So how have you been over the last thirty years?"

"Very well Muhammad. Actually I do intend to stay for a while. Is it possible for me to buy the same palace I used to live in."

**(sorry people. I don't know any Arabic names used in the fourteenth century apart from Saladin. If one of you awesome readers knows any feel free to send me a sample of names to use in this story. Also if any of you have knollage about the culture of the Muslims of the 9th century then you may also contact me and serve as an adviser. Sadly Christianity will be the enemy in this story most of the time. Don't feel to bad. It is very easy to hate medieval Christianity. Even easier than it is today. The hate climate will look like this. The Christians and Muslims hate each other. Also the Greek hate the Christians but most Christians don´t know that but those that do hate them back. Both Muslims and Christians hate the Jews and out of solidarity with their Muslim Hosts the Greeks also officially dislike the Jews. So once again every one hates the Greeks.)**

He laughed. "I kept the house free for you." We continued talking about what had changed over the last few decades for at least one hour. I suspected that the fact that I hadn't changed and still looked like an eight teen year old like I had when I had been turned into a god after the first Titan war while he now looked as if he was forty-five which he was.

Finally the aristocrat clapped his hands. "So to your gift. I guess you didn't bring anyone for your amusement."

I chuckled. "No, I didn't." He nodded and stroked his black beard. "Well then." He clapped his hands twice. "We caught her while...collecting taxes from a French merchant ship. She is an infidel or a Barbarian as you would call her. One of those Christians. I was actually planning on giving her to my youngest son so that he can learn how to take a woman for the first time but when I learned two days ago that you were coming it was clear to who this gift should go to. She is very young and still a Virgin. But be careful, the girl has a silver tongue. She managed to convince my guards to let her go three times."

I smirked. "As I see your hospitality has improved greatly over the last few years."

Finally the door through which I had come and a woman covered the blue shawls was dragged in. Even though her hands where chained together and from the way she moved I suspected her ankles were to she put up a good fight. She also had an iron collar with a chain attached to it around her neck with which she was dragged forward like a disobedient dog.

My old friend sighed. "She still has to be tamed." Then he turned to his guards. "Knock her out." He ordered. A heartbeat later one of the guards clubbed the struggling girl on the back of her head. I flinched instinctively as the girl went limp.

They dropped her before my feet and quickly left the room. "I would tell you her name but when we asked her what it was...anyway I guess pig and bastered won't be it." I sighed. "By the way. Did you know that two woman command my army. Both are Greek of course. One of them is called Lady Annabeth and the other Clarissa. It seems as if Greek woman defy the way the world works. I don't believe other woman could lead an army. At first some of the generals had problems with their new commanders but when they were taken apart in a duel they submitted."

I smirked. "I told you so. Never underestimate your opponent. One of my cosines is a woman and she the most dangerous opponent anyone can haven." He sighed.

"Sometimes I feel as if the world has been turned on its head. Actually I usually feel like it when I deal if you Greek. Perseus my old friend. Would you teach my son Saladin in the way of the sword like you did me. He is sixteen and lazy."

I bowed my head. "It would be my honor your grace." The Sultan glared at me. "We are friends. You don't need to call me your grace in public and definitely not when we are alone." I guess he remembered that I loved to tease people because he added. "If you call me by a royal title I will call you mentor or master." I bit my lip.

I knew him well enough to know he wasn't joking and if he called me master in front of others it was bound to raise questions.

"Muhammad. I believe it would be wise if informed your son that he is entering a Greek household when he becomes my student. If he touches a girl in my house they will let him know what they think of it."

Muhammad nodded. "He will learn. Your house. Your laws."

The girl at me feet stirred. She was awake. "I think I should get going then. I need to get to my old residence and I also have a present to unwrap." The Sultan nodded. "Good evening to you. I will inform my son." I pulled the girl to her feet and help her upright because she seemed to be a bit unsteady.

Piper pov.

I heard them talking in Arabic. I spoke French, English, Spanish, Latin and Greek. To my suprise Greek had been unbelievably easy to learn. It was as if I had always known how to speak the language and was only being reminded of it.

Sadly not Arabic. A week ago I had been caught by the Arabs. I had been forced to were these awful cloths which made moving or even seeing very hard. I had been in chanes or in a cage at all times.

I was Piper McLean. I came from Scotland. Yes, I knew my caramel skin was very dark for a Scottish girl. So was my fathers. I was told that mother had been French.

I had spent the last few hours praying to my lord because it was all I could do. Much too early I was pulled out of my cage and dragged through the palace in chains. When I had reluctantly entered the the room and had seen the first Person with somewhat West European feachers I had nearly dared to hope that he was here to save me from this nightmare and that he would take me home when a sharp pain erupted at the back of my head and I faded into darkness. The man had been handsome, tall, muscular. He also had black hair and sparkling green eyes.

From birth I had been taught to be a good girl. Against much resistance from the church and community I had been able to reserve some education apart from Theology for myself. I had learned different languages and some math. It had only been possible thanks to the support of my father.

Sadly I knew that one day I would be married off and the likelihood that my future husband would let me pursue my quest for knollage was quite slim. Anyway, I slowly came back to my senses and heard a good-natured conversation in Arabic. I kept my eyes closed because my head was pounding. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I wouldn't have been able to stand on my own of he hadn't kept me steady.

Before I knew it we were leaving the room. "Do you speak Greek?" the strong male voice asked me. Of course I did. "Yes. I do." I mumbled. I would have continued resisting if I hadn't been so dizzy. "Good. From now on it will be your first language." I nodded. "What is your name?" I vaguely noticed that we had left the palace. The cool night air helped me clear my head.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "I am called Perseus but you may call me Percy." I stayed silent. "What is your name?" He asked again. I sighed giving up. "My name is Piper. Piper McLean."

...line breaker...

By the time we had reached the residence I was able to walk again. I was painfully aware of the fact that he held the chain that was attached to my iron collar like a leash. Dogs were led around like this.

I had also realised that this was Jerusalem. The city in which Jesus had died. (Did I get that right?). It hurt to see it in the hands of these unholy people.

I had spent a few minutes trying to convince Percy to let my father or the church buy me free but he had informed me that I had been a present and it would be impolite to sell me. Sadly for once my silver tongue didn't seem to be able to serve me.

He also hinted that he wanted me for other reasons even though he didn't know what I looked like. Then I realised that for all I knew he could have seen me naked while I was out cold and I wouldn't know it. Anyway, we entered the residence which was more like a palace than anything else.

The inside was mostly empty. There was some simple furniture but nothing personal. "I haven't lived here for a while. I am moving back in right now. " He explained.

We stepped into the dining room which was in the second story. It was dark apart from the moonlight shining in from the window. It took a few minutes but finally there was a roaring fire alive in the fireplace and the oil lamps were lit, bathing the room in dim but warm golden light.

I sat on the table silently watching him. "This is neither a muslim nor Christian household so you allowed to speak you mind. You are allowed to defend yourself from all unwanted advances from all other men but my own with which you will have to live with. I will use you when ever I please."

I nodded. "Where I come from women are taught how to hold and use a sword. Since your are obviously a Christian I suspect you were never taught. I will teach you myself."

I nodded not saying anything. But I had to admit that my interest had been awoken. I had always been interested in fencing but being a young lady I had never been allowed to learn how to use a sword. The only education I had received involving a knife was how to cook. Something I had never gotten the hang of.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the chains around my wrists, neck and ankles being removed. Then he removes the mask covering my face and my kaleidoscope eyes meet his sparkling green ones.

"You really are beautiful." He murmured. I nodded and blushed and hoped that my headache would go away. It wasn't long before I was fully out of the burka. Perseus tended to the bloody and bruised spot with I had received from the guards clubs.

My expensive dress had been taken from me when I was captured and had been exchanged with rags.

"I have something more appropriate that you can wear tomorrow." He walked to a dusty box and took something from inside it. When he came back I noticed that it was a Greek tunic and a lever belt.

I will get you a dress soon but for now this is all I have for now. I hated heavy dresses but this made me feel unwell. I prefered men's cloths. However the bottom of the tunic wouldn't reach my knees.

He seemed to want to add something else but didn't. He walked over to his pack which I only know realised he must have brought with him and brought put bag.

"Let us eat a simple dinner and then go to bed." my stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Food was one thing I hadn't gotten enough over the last few days.

"We will fill the food storage tomorrow. We will also buy some servants when one of my friends arrives with a caravan that is also bringing most of my possessions."

He pulled a load of bread out of his bag and ripped it in half. Then he handed my one half. I quietly sat down on the table and started eating the bread as fast as I could. I felt Perseus, my owner as I just realised, sit down next to me and also start eating. I didn't care that I was going to be used in bead tonight.

Right now all I cared about was my hunger, my headache and the fact that I was extremely tired. I barely noticed the arm being wrapped around me. Suddenly everything started spinning. I tried to pull myself together. Then I felt myself being pushed back on the table.

"Stay calm and down move. I think you have a concussion. Sorry, my medical abilities barely go past the essentials needed on a battlefield." I would have nodded put then there was blackness. Little did I know that even though I was now a slave I was more free than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People. How are you doing. I hope you had fun. Well I did. This is a totally different kind of story from what I am used to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please Review. <strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Setting the bord

**Okay. Hello people. I just wanted to remind you that many things that you think of as immortal today were normal back then. I am trying to turn Percy in the character he would be in his situation and the he age he lived in. To when Percy sometimes thinks of slaves like toys it makes sense. He is a god anyway.**

**To Limabean888: Percabeth of course. It always comes down to Percabeth in the end.**

**To Amethystgirly: Good to know that you liked it. This is something entirely new.**

**To Anime Princess: Thank you. I wanted a change of scenery.**

* * *

><p>Piper pov.<p>

When I woke up again I heard the quite splashing of water and the singing of the birds. I could tell that I was lying in the shade of some tree.

I was lying on what seemed to be a soft cloth. The floor itself was hard so it was most likely made of stone. My head was resting on what seemed to be a soft pillow.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring up into the blurry canopy of some sort of tree. When my vision came into focus I saw that it was a tree with large orange fruits hanging from its branches. Suddenly I realised that this must be a orange tree. I had never before seen one.

I was so comfortable that I only now remembered how I got here and what had happened. I looked around. I was in a huge courtyard lined by marble columns. The center was occupied by the orange tree. The tree was surrounded by a half-foot high and two foot wide marble wall which I had obviously been sleeping on because I was now sitting on top of it. In one corner of the courtyard stood a fountain. One small part had a freshly made flowerbed and the rest of the courtyard was occupied by soft grass.

Then I noticed the golden blond girl stretching out against a Pillar. She seemed to be lost in the thick leather-bound book she was reading. I immediately envied her for her cloths. She was wearing a white Greek tunic and a leg dress that went to her knees. Her chest was protected by bronze armor. On her sword belt hung a dagger and a leafbladed sword. She also wore greaves and braces. Her feet were in sandals.

Next to her lay a Greek style helmet decorated in a gray-blue horse hair. She looked as if she was about my age so maybe seventeen.

I looked down myself and noticed that I was wearing a simple, sleeveless dress with a sinful deep cleavage. Some one must have changed me out of my rags. Even though I usually hated dresses this one was nearly acceptable.

Even though the cleavage went very deep it wasn't meant to be provocative. It was just how these dresses were made. It looked natural and elegant.

"Hello?" I asked in French. The girl looked up and I nearly shrank away from her stormy gray, silver eyes which were sparkling like millions of ice crystals.

She was extremely pretty, angelic and unapproachable. She was athletic. She looks up at me and smiles. "Hey. I was wondering when you would wake up. By the way. Didn't your master tell you to speak Greek? " I glared at her.

"Sorry." she smiled at me apologetically. "Who are you?" She smirked. "I am Annabeth."

I raised an eyebrow. "Any family name?" she tensed for a second but then relaxed. "I dropped it long ago. For now I am Annabeth."

I got up. "Why are you wearing armor?" She chuckled. "Because I am a warrior. Judging by the situation you are in I guess you aren't. They would have never left you alive if you welded a sword."

I nodded sadly and dropped back onto my stone bench. "Look at it in a positive way." she suggested slowly walking over to me. "How in the name of John the Baptist am I supposed to see this positive."

She rolled her eyes. "How is your situation any worse from what it was before you came here."

I bit my lip as she sat down next to me. "Well I am a pleasure slave for one." I pointed out. "Wouldn't you have been married of to some other man if you were back in Scotland or France to some stranger who can use you how he wants?"

I slowly nodded. "Were you allowed to think for yourself were you came from? From what I heard you could be prosecuted for even questioning your churches teachings or decisions? Would a woman be allowed to bear shield and spear in your homes?"

I bit my lip. She had a point but for me there was a difference. It felt different even though everything she said was true.

"In these walls you can be yourself. In your free time you can do what you want. There are about twenty slaves in this house. Sixteen of them are young woman or girls. Technically they could all be used to their masters pleasure." The blond warrior mused.

"So am I supposed to feel honored that my owner sees me as worthy enough to share his bed." The blond girl laughed. "No, however you will have a lot more free time as the others. Your his personal slave. Your will serve him his meals and warm his bead or do what ever else he wants from you. Every other slave in this house would love to be in your position. "

I laughed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes. I am sure of that." The blond sighed exasperated. "You are close to him. You will get to know him. You only take orders from him and no one else. A old friend of Perseus named Groove manages this residence. The over servants have to clean the house and do just about everything else. You are more privileged. For a girl who was captured and enslaved you have just about the best position possible and from what I heard about Perseus you won't have to fear being treated cruelly. Even if he were to marry you would still his personal girl and considering how attractive you are you would also be told to share a bed with him." she tapped her shin.

"Which I admit isn't something you would be to happy about. The point is that you are important in a way. Ohh and you also have a lot more free time then the other slaves and if you wish to reduce the attention you get from him then you can always keep another pretty slave close to you to divide his attention."

I hugged myself. "Just don't think about it to much for now. There is nothing you can do about it anyway. Do you want to go and eat something. You must be hungry after being unconscious for three days."

Asking myself how I could manage to not think about something unpleasant I nodded in silent agreement. The blond warrior got up and stretched her hand out, which I accepted and pulled me to my feet.

"So what are you doing here anyway. You are definitely not his servant. " she laughed and retrieved her Hemet. "He has a big library. I asked if I could borrow a few books and he said I could come and leave when ever I please." She nodded at the book in her arms.

I looked at her incredulously. "Books are valuable. Why would he do that."

We left the courtyard.

Annabeth snickered. "Telling me I can't read a book is like telling Zeus that he can never have an affair with a mortal again."

I bit my lip. Hearing people talking about gods didn't make me feel to happy. It was heresy. Annabeth seemed to know what I was thinking. "Ahh I forgot you were a Christian. Trust me. You won't be for long." I huffed not believing her.

"Considering that I am a daughter of Athena and you a daughter of Aphrodite there is no reason to be so skeptical."

I gasped. "I am a what?" Annabeth chuckled. "A daughter of Aphrodite. You know, the goddess of love?"

I looked at her incredulously. "You have got to be joking me." she shook her head. "I can prove it. By the way. You master is a Seagod." I followed her through the house. On the way I passed two male servants carrying firewood around.

We walked up a flight of starting into the dining room that I had already been in with Percy. I was a bit unnerved by the Arabic girl that couldn't be older than fourteen years old. She was on her knees and scrubbing the sandstone floor. She was wearing a short lever skirt and a had a long strip of cloth wrapped around her chest. There was an Iron collar around her neck.

She looked up at Annabeth confused. I gave her an unsure smile. "I heard Perseus already ordered better cloths from a Taylor for the servants but it will take a few days." Annabeth said.

I gulped and sat down at the table next to her. The blond barked an order at the girl who stood up looking terrified and hurried out of the room. "Snack is coming." Annabeth informed me.

"Can you just order food here?" I asked the blond warrior. Annabeth shrugged. "Perseus won't mind. Ohh you wanted proof that you are a Greek demigod?"

I crossed my arms challenging. "Wait here." Annabeth told me. She got up and hurried out of the room. The young servant girl came back into the room holding a tray with bread, cheese and fruits. She quickly shuffled over to us and set it down in front of me.

With out saying a word she returned to scrubbing the floor. I bit my lip feeling extremely awkward. The urge to go and help her or at least talk to her became greater and greater. Just as I was about to get up Annabeth returned.

She was holding two silver goblets. After she sat down she handed me one of the two. "Try it." She ordered. I looked at the clear glowing golden liquid. "What is it?" "Nectar." She replied. I hesitantly lifted the giblet to my lips and took a sip.

The cool liquid was easily the most delicious thing that I had ever tasted. It was hard to describe. It reminded my a bit of apple juice and then of strawberries and of hundreds of other things. It tasted so good tears filled my eyes. I felt all triedness disappearing and strength washing through my body.

"If you were human you would have burned to ashes were you are sitting." I would have glared at her and pointed out that this proved nothing if I hadn't been to busy with slowly sipping at the liquid.

"This is the drink that the gods value above all others." Annabeth informed me. "What is this made of?" I asked breathlessly. Annabeth shrugged.

I pulled myself from my goblet. "This doesn't prove anything." Annabeth shrugged. "Okay. Let me guess. You never met your mother. She dropped you off at your fathers right after you were born. You aren't able to sit still for very long. When you learned Greek it was extremely easy. It was nearly as if the words just appeared in your head."

I opened and closed my mouth gaping at her. Everything she said was true. "How do you know?"

She smirked. "Because I heard this story a lot more than once." for the next twenty minutes Annabeth successfully guessed things about my life and explained how this fit into a demigod world. I tried to reason against it but even my silver tongue that had so often saved my neck couldn't help me. Especially since she informed me that was an ability called charmspeak speak and that some children of Aphrodite had it.

She hadn't convinced me yet but she had planted the seed of doubt in my heart which I knew already would annoy me later.

Percy pov.

Over the last two days I had met up with Clarissa and Annabeth and informed myself about the important thinks about the demigod population. I had largely moved in and had bought a hand full of slaves to fill my house. It had been a good catch. They were all young, the oldest not over seventeen (slaves were seen as a long tie investment.) and the girls were nice to look at. I knew my two friends Zoe Nightshade and Artemis would scold me for this but why should I not buy the attractive ones. It was my silver after all.

My things had arrived safely and so had Grover. I already had the suspicion that my home would end up as a hangout place for demigods. It was easily the largest demigod owned house and we needed some place to meet. It also turned around that the city block I lived was mostly Hellenized.

To be honest I was a bit disappointed that Piper hadn't woken up yet. I was extremely eager to try her out for the first time. I had also thrown an eye on Annabeth but my chances with her were extremely slim so I wouldn't bother trying.

Their was also another girl I had bought who ended up being a extremely rare call. Actually she was a daughter of Hades but didn't know it yet. (Sorry. In this story she a Roman demigod. Hazel always seemed much more Greek than Roman to me anyway but I won't go against Rick on that. I have not jet decided if she was returned from the dead but she can't remember it if she was.)

Her father had contacted me, asking me to buy her and then not to treat her to bad which I had obviously agree to since he was my uncle and we got along quite well. She was quite attractive anyway and would one day be a very beautiful woman so I also got something out of it.

Anyway. I had gone out to take care of some businesses . The positive part of having a so good established Greek community was that when traveling inside the Greek community you didn't need to cover your slaves in endless amounts of cloth.

The Muslim citizens that had a problem with seeing woman running around in tunics or dresses or even carrying weapons simply didn't come here. But it seemed as if a lot of younger Muslims were open to the idea.

Anyway, I had taken Hazel with me. Sadly she was still wearing the revealing leather outfit I had bought her in. The thirteen year old girl looked extremely nervous and sell conscious. She had learned Greek somewhere already which was good.

"Were are we going master?" she asked. I noticed that something shining popped up from the floor but quickly disappeared again when Hazel glared at it.

"We are going to the forge. Tell me. What are you interests?" The girl blushed. "Horses." she admitted. I smirked. Yes, Hades had already told me about that. "Good. I am going to buy horses anyway. I might as well do it today. If you want me to I can take you along." The dark skinned girls face brightened.

We walked though the streets untill I finally reached the forge. When I entered it I was surprised to find another daughter of Aphrodite standing behind the counter. There was a brighter ring of skin around her neck which pointed to her wearing a collar for a long time. She used to be or still was a slave.

For some reason daughters and sons of Aphrodite usually ended up as slaves. Especially the daughters. It was kind of tragic. Aphrodite and her children were never taken seriously which was kind of tragic. I guess it was because they just weren't aggressive.

You never heard any war stories about them and they usually weren't able to defend them selves by strength of arms. I knew from first hand how courageous they could be. The Aphrodite children often ended up living a tragic life. They weren't as strong as the children of Ares or as clever and skilled as the children of Athena. Their main talent was something much more valuable in a way. They were able to find something to fight for when everyone else had given up. They were able to find beauty in the world were non existed and show it to others.

I bowed to her slightly knowing that an occasional kindness could brighten a persons day. "Greetings Perseus. I wondered when you would come by. All the warriors do in the end up coming here at some point. I am Selina. My husband runs this place. If you wish I could fetch him.

I smiled. "No need to. I just wanted to know if he could deliver a set of blunt weapons to my house for training." The woman's face brightened at not being side lined. I guess most men felt uncomfortable talking to women about weapons or didn't think they knew enough about them to help them.

Hell this woman worked in an armory. Of course she has quite an extensive knowledge about weapons and armor and my order wasn't to complicated.

She pursed her lips. "I don't think we have those at the moment. Wait here. I will fetch my husband." She turned around and headed into the work shop. A few moments later she came back, followed by a tall and broad shouldered, muscular dark-skinned son of Hephaestus.

I smiled when I saw that they were holding hands. They were deeply in love. The man was bare chested and sweaty. he was only wearing a legdress and arm guards. "Percy." He greeted me. This was the one thing I truly appreciated about demigods. They treated my like one of them.

I was pretty much still a demigod apart from the face that I was immortal. I had given up most abilities that came along with godhood to be able to be able to act like a demigod and be able to interfere with the world.

"So. I heard you need training weapons..." He scratched the back of his neck. "It could take a week untill they are ready. My orders have stockpiled and my brothers and I have all hands to do. The only reason why we aren't working now is out of respect to our Islamic hosts. They have so religious festival today. We are using the day to do inventory."

We spoke about the details of my order for another few minutes before we bade our farewells and left the shop. Next I headed down to the stables heading through the packed streets. I hadn't felt this home since Athens. There were Greeks everywhere. Okay half the people were slaves of which many weren't Greek but still. It felt Greek. The slave/free Greek citizens ratio was quite similar to the one in Athens.

Progress was slow and I had to drag Hazel along by her arm so that I didn't lose her in the masses of people, disguised satires or other nature spirits. Finally we reached our Agora, the central market place. The masses were less packed here and you could walk freely here. We headed over to the stables.

Hazel pov.

We reached the last packed marketplace and Perseus tight grip on my arm disappeared. I rubbed my arm and winced. There would be some bruising. I briefly thought back to the slave auction were I had been bought.

It had been a Greek auction and I had been advertised as a cupid slave which meant I had been dragged onto the podium naked. It had been a trader who specializes on cupid slaves anyway. Then I had been "exsammened" which meant that the potential buyers who weren't all men to my surprised touched my in places and ways I had never been touched before. Finally the auction had begun.

At first it had seem as if a really fat man who had to be over fifty would win me but then the young black haired man had appeared and offered more money. It had all happened rather fast.

Back at his home he had showed me where I was going to sleep and had told me to go into the kitchen and serve him and his guests and friends which turned out to be two women dressed as worries and a satire and another nature spirit. I was relieved when he didn't do anything to me even if I did notice the interested looks he had given my body.

After that I had been told to check on an unconscious daughter of Aphrodite. It took me a while to realise that my owner was the actual Perseus from the Greek legends. He had been on of Chirons first students.

But my mood immediately brightened when I saw the large stables building. I loved horses. The stables had a roof over them to shield the horses from the sun and for the very rare occasions in which it actually rained.

The smell of horses made me feel a lot more at ease. I looked around eagerly. There had to be over a hundred stalls but it seemed to be a calm day because there were barely any customers.

A elderly man approached us. He didn't even spare me a look before greeting my owner. I stopped paying attention and gazed longingly at the horses dreaming of owning one myself one day. I rubbed the skin under iron collar. It was extremely uncomfortable and since I was sweating because of the heat it was even more uncomfortable. It was also a bit humiliating.

Less than a month ago I had been a free girl or I had been as free as a girl could be. I had lived in a former Roman province in a Village close to the coast of Africa. I had been happy. Then the group Greek and Arabic slavers came. My mother had been raped and killed in the raid along with most of the other villagers. They had only kept a few other young girls alive to sell later.

Some of them had been used for amusement on the return jury but I had been left untouched to make a higher price. I walked towards one of the horses that caught my attention. It was a young, beautiful white station. A real war horse. When I reached out to it the animal stretched it's head out toward me and met my stroke its head.

Suddenly someone put his arms around my waist from behind nearly making me shriek in surprise. "He sais he likes you." Perseus informed me. Once I had recovered from the shock I looked up at him. "You speak Horse?" Perseus chuckled. "Yes, I do. Son of the sea god. My father created horses. Remember?" I nodded.

It would be cool to have these abilities. I was a bit hopeful that I also was a demigod because I was able to sense the minerals and valuable rocks under ground and then get these things to the surface but maybe the ability came from something else entirely.

I would ask my master about it one day. "Should we buy him." My eyes widened. "Not because of me." He chuckled. "We need to buy a few horses anyway and I'm not on a tight budget. But if we buy him you will have to the care of him. You should also choose a name for him." He smirked down at me.

I beamed at him. "That would be nice." Perseus left me standing with the horse while he choose a few other ones. I had once heard that he owned a black Pegasus but if he really did it wasn't in the stables at our house yet. I leaned against the stall doors and to my pleasure the large animal pressed the side of his head against mine. I looked over at my master who was pointing out the horses to the sales man. It looked like they were bargaining for a few minutes.

Then finally Perseus handed the man a sack full of coins and walked back over to me looking pleased with himself. "Okay. We are finished for the day. We are going to take this horse with us today and the other ones will be brought to my residence tomorrow together with all the necessary equipment." I stepped aside and Perseus opened the stall and tied a rope around the horses neck and led it out of the stall.

I stared at the beautiful animal in awe. Percy stepped in front of me and I felt strong hands grabbing my hips and before I could even yelp I was lifted into the air.

Percy pov.

I moved in font her and grabbed her by her slim hips and lifted her up. She was extremely light. I sat her down sideways on the war horse. She slid one of her legs over the horses other side until she was sitting straight. I had to admit I had a thing for slim girls.

For some years I had a secret crush on Zoe and Artemis. A few hundred years later there was this water nymph and now I had a thing for a blond daughter of Athena. There had been many, many girls I had a thing for in my three millenia. it were always the unreachable girls that stayed in my memory.

Sadly, I never got the girls I really liked. But Piper was really beautiful and so was Hazel. In general I had bought a very good collection of girls so I would be just fine.

But I would save Hazel for some other time. One girl was more than enough. I wasn't like most men I guess. I didn't enjoy those mass orgies that most muslim and Greek higher class men and even many of the male gods tended to indulge in.

I was happy with one, if I had a felt like giving myself a treat two girls and if I was extremely extravagant maybe and just maybe three. I smiled involuntarily when I remembered Apollos face when he found out how "simple" I preferred it.

I looked up to check on how Hazel was doing and saw that she was beaming. Her honey colored eyes were sparkling happily her hands loosely holding onto the horse's mane. As I left the stall I waved the sales man and headed out into the Agora. I noticed that the day had grown old indeed. I decided to host a dinner with the most important demigod.

Since I knew that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena I suspected that she would still be sitting in my library pouring over scrolls so inviting her was going to go easy. I hadn't realised how long we had been out today. It was already late afternoon. We headed through the city back to my residence.

Again the two gray eyes swept my eyes and I had the feeling that they would haunt me for quite some time and I also knew that I would remember these eyes until the end of time every time I looked into the eyes of my cosines Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this. This kind of story is new ground for me. I think it will be interesting if Percy and Piper develop a close relationship and since Piper is such a great tragic character making her his slave is a spicy solution . Their relationship will most likely stay unromantic mostly even if it is very Sexual of course. There will be no JasonPiper because I don't ship them. Sorry I simply can't imagine Jason and Piper working out. Percy and Piper would be really cute if it wasn't outshone by the almighty Percabeth. So you can expect deep conversations combined with lemons or something. Anyway, Percy and Annabeth will have a friendship and fall for each other. Piper's body is as I said Percy's toy but they will still be close friends. Please, please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Here is the next chapter for you people. I hope you enjoy this a lot. I will answer your Reviews next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Piper pov.<p>

It was dark by now and I was standing a few feet behind were my owner was sitting at the dining table holding a jug of wine in my hands. He was wearing his armor and cloak. Also around the table sat the blacksmith Charles Beckendorf and his wife Silena. Then there were Annabeth and Clarissa. Connor, who liked Annabeth but didn't stand a chance and his twin brother Travis. The twins were both sons of Hermes or so I had been told.

I had already decided never to get on Annabeth´s bad side. She was extremely smart and a merciless debater who had easily crushed my attempts to defend my religion. She could easily spot the tiniest chinks in the riddled armor that was my verbal defence and then she easily exploited them. Also she seemed to have loads of circumstantial evidence. For the second time my silver tongue had been silenced by her.

Okay. Forget it. There was also Katie, a daughter of Demeter who was married to Travis and had him wrapped around her fingers. But for now there was nothing left to serve because they seemed to be set.

"So Perseus. When have have you been to our home Athens the last time." The blond general asked. "About ten years ago. The city has lost most of the beauty that it had two thousand years ago. I am surprised that the Christians haven't pulled down the colloms of the Parthenon yet. Is it true that you have been ordered to plan an attack on the city?"

The gray eyed daughter of Athena nodded. "Yes. He said to his advisers that we must gain a foothold in Europa but I have to suspicion that he just wants to stand on the steps on the acropolis. He is quite sentimental in that way and as far as I can tell he has made me describe every battle we Greeks fought in our history.

Perseus raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked. She nodded. "Are these plans for real or are they only mind games?" The blond girl shrugged. "I guess only history can tell us. I for my part would love to walk down the streets of Athens and spell out Christian filth that defiled the temple the Athenians of old gifted to my mother after Themistocles victory at Marathon over Persia. I wish I could repay the favor and pull down the Vatican stone by stone."

"Enough of this. You are supposed to be wise so may these dark words meet death ears." Katie stopped the Athenians raging. "We have built a life for ourselves. A good life of relative peace and plenty. A life more worth then a city and all the glory the world has to offer. The night is young and the stars bright. Let us talk about more merry things than death and destruction." she calmed her fellow Greeks.

"I for my part agree with her. I would love to bring steel and fire to the heart of Christianity. Even now our Navy is stronger than what the Christians have in the Mediterranean. We could hit Rome itself." Clarissa grumbled but didn't continue when Silena glared at her. "Of course you do. I myself am happy here even though it is a bit tiresome not being able to leave this city block with out my husband and covering self. Sadly I lack your enthusiasm for swords and armor." it didn't take long for the conversations switch to something more happy.

I listened in on Perseus and Annabeth´s conversation as I poured both of them more wine. Annabeth had asked something about Chiron which had sparked my interest. "I fear not. He has withdrawn to the remaining wild places this world has to offer with his kin. I could if needed open a fencing school myself. I was told I am not to bad at wielding a sword."

She blond girl smirked. "That would be interesting. But I suggest you only open it to Greeks. You lack the beds and you don't want your girls to get to much harassment. It would be a shame if you were forced to behead one of the young Turkish men for not being able to keep his hands by himself." They fell silent when Clarissa came over and sat down next to them.

"Perseus. Do you perhaps know anything about Navel combat?" She asked. The black haired man smirked. "Who do you think stood by Themistocles side and served at the most trusted adviser in battle at Sea and land. Also I am a son of Poseidon and feel quite at home at Sea. Why do you ask?"

"Well. Even if some of us won't admit it we all hold a minor grudge with the Romans ever since they defeated us in Greece and they haven't exactly become more popular when they went for this Christianity nonsense?" Percy and Annabeth leaned forward clearly interested and I had the feeling that I wasn't going to like what came next.

"They forced us to fly from our homes so they can't complain about any aggressive acts. Why don't we start harassing their shipping. You know, the usual Piratery just on a bigger scale and with you leading the raid we can convince the Sultan to allow us to mobilise more resourses. Every one wins. We get a small portion of our revenge and also some money out of it and the Sultan won't complain about his share." I had bite my lip to not snap at then. Piratery had made me a slave but for some reason I had the suspicion that saying my mind now would end up having unpleasant consequences for me.

Annabeth´s eyes lit up and Percy also smirked. "This sounds quite interesting." Annabeth mused. "If you plan the logistics and I deal with the Sultan and the financing we should be able to leave port within two weeks. I say we take five triremes to do the hunting and a larger war ship for resourses and firepower in case we meet real resistance. If we are lucky enough to spot a troop transport or something similar interesting we send them to the bottom. Standard procedure with merchant ships and their crews."

I continued listening to their panning in despair and wishing I could do something to stop it I poured them more wine. It wasn't to long before Travis, Connor and Charlie joined the discussion. Katie and Silena looked unhappy but didn't put a fight up over their friends war talking.

I was surprised when I found myself sitting at the table with Katie and Silena talking about relatively unimportant things. I have no idea how I went from serving wine to sitting at the table talking but it somehow happen and I was actually enjoying myself. Silena was very optimistic person and it took me a while to realise that she was possibly my half sister. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

Silena and I had a chat about slavery and she gave me a few tips on how to make my life easier. She was sold to a rich Greek family when she was eight. The family was very nice and she grew more up like a daughter then a slave because they got her so that the son of the house who was nine had child his own age around him. Turned out the family got more than they signed up for because it was apparent that they would fall in love one year later and they had their first kiss when they were twelve. They did everything together. He asked her to marry him when they were sixteen and the family simply went along with it. The rest was history.

I was also surprised to find out that Clarissa (she looks like in the movies) was the last Spartan princess. Well that explained her happiness. Annabeth was born to a Christian family in Athens so she was a Athenian but had a passionate hatred for Christianity. Perseus was also a Athenian because if their claims were true he was one of the founders of Athica. Travis and Connors family originally came from Arcadia and so was Charlies. Silena was born in Olympia to a Helenic family claiming to be Christian but secretly following the old ways. Katie's family also had its roots in Olympia.

I learned that it didn't matter if they were mortal or Demigod they all saw each other and them selves as Greeks but most of the old family also Identified themselves by the Greek city-state their families came from or they chose one in the end. After another hour or so Groove and Juniper joined us. The night had already grown old when we the guests departed. I noticed that the boys parted with overly manly greetings like "May the wolves stay in the mountains and the woman in our beds." over which the woman only rolled their eyes.

Groove ordered a few servants to clean the dining room and the and his wife retired for the night leaving me and Perseus standing in the dark courtyard.

Most of my good mood evaporated as I came back to reality and remembered what I was. "Go to my quarters. I will join you shortly." The Greek ordered me. I looked down at my feet. "Yes master." I felt his finger under my shin. He made me look up into his face. "Call me Percy." with that I turned around and left leaving me standing there.

Finally I remembered his orders and slowly walked toward the bedroom. Silena had tried to convince me that I would maybe even enjoy it. Percy seemed to usually be a quite gentle person after all but I couldn't imagine myself enjoying warming a mans bed.

Earlier this day I had drank a potion that was often given to slaves in the more wealthy Greek households. It was a potion that had be taken each month. It made sure that the slave girl didn't get Pregnant. I passed through the empty hallways. Most of the servants were already asleep so I met no one. I walked up the stairs and headed down another hallway until I reached the heavy door that led to the bedroom.

I gently pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The interior was quite simple. There was a fire crackling in the fire place keeping the room warm. My eyes fell on the bed. It wasn't like the beds I was used to from Europa. It was knee high. Instead of a thick mattress the bed was covered in short yellowish animal furs. There were also thin white animal furs and thin white blankets.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. There was a door which I knew led to a bathroom with a large marble bathtub and a massage cot. I had learned that the Greeks had running water in their parts of the city which really impressed me because I was used to city wells.

There was an armor rack in the corner which had a heavy Greek helmet on the top and a few kraits, most likely filled with possessions were up against the wall. There was also a large round shield was also leaning against the bed. Finally the door opened and Percy stepped in. He smiled at me and headed over to his armor rack and opened the golden clamp holding his cloak up. He rolled up his cloak and laid it down on a crait. Next he removed his greaves and bracers and also laid them down on the crait.

I silently got up and walked over to him. "Let me help you with that." I mumbled. "Thanks Piper. " He told me. I smiled and undid the sword belt and loosely wrapped it around softly glowing bronze blade. I laid that next to the cloak. Then I undid the straps of his heavy, bronze chest plate on both sides. He lifted it of himself and put it down on his armor rack. Now he was only wearing his tunic and legdress.

I relised how muscular the man was. The kind of muscular you got from years and years of hard training. His tanned face was gracefully cut and his dark green eyes sparkled. I looked down and headed back over to the bed and sat down. He sat down next to me and my eyes met his.

His arm snaked around my shoulder and I tried to relax. "Relax." He told me. I yelped when the hand that was attached to the arm laid around me grabbed one of my breasts through the dress and I blushed deeply.

**.-.-.-.-. M now. Lemon. Warning some readers may find this séance offensive. The sex here is only limited or non consensual from the girl's side. No brutality. raited M now.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Piper pov.

He pulled me sideways onto his lap. "Relax Piper. You are way to tense." I looked down at him and felt both his arms snaking themselves around my waist. "Forgive me when I have problems doing that." He chuckled. "Relax or I will punish you." His voice was light and I could tell he wasn't serious." Even though I was sitting on his lap our eyes were nearly on the same level. I realised how wide the soldier was built.

Even though no one before Percy had ever touched me like this I forced myself to stay still as his hand slid down and came to rest on my thigh. But I couldn't stop the blush heating my face. Considering how I was raised I was surprised how calm I took the sinful touches. A few seconds later I felt the knots holding up my dress being undone. The dress dropped down and pulled up around my waist.

I blushed deeply when I felt a slight breeze dancing over my skin. "You are beautiful." He complemented me. I smiled a bit at this. In Scotland everyone had told me that I was to thin to be attractive. That I didn't have enough curves to be liked at men even though I got more attention from the men in my fathers castle that I was confortable with. I looked down into his eyes. Before I knew it hid face came closer and his lips pressed against mine.

Not knowing what to do I did nothing and stayed still. The kiss lasted only for a second. "Is something wrong?" he asked me. I couldn't meet hid eyes. "Sorry. Stupid question." He apologized. "Don't worry. I will be gentle and I will try to make this enjoyable for you." I nodded silently. He pulled of his tunic, revealing his muscular and tanned torso which made me blush deeply again.

His hands cupped my cheeks and his lips met mine again. The kiss was so gentle and sweet that I nearly forgot that I wasn't here by my own free will...nearly. But then I never had a choice when it came to who I would end up in bed with. Annabeth was right, that was a choice that would always have been made for me.

His hands held my waist gently. I tentatively returned the kiss not knowing what to do. The Greek broke the kiss and his lips wandered up my jaw making me gasp for breath as shivers passed down my back. When his lips reached my neck my eyes fluttered shut. I barely noticed him pushing me down onto the mattress.

Percy pov.

I smirked down at the exposed girl. She was extremely beautiful in a natural way. Her breaths were coming deeply. I removed the dress that had piled up around her waist and dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

Her body was a work of art. Her hair looked like she had used a rusty kitchen knife to cut it but it was still glistening. Her face was gracefully and her lips a dark red. Her legs were long and trained. Her body was slim and she wasn't to curvy. Her breasts were small compared to ones most woman that didn't spend lots of time exercising had but they were definitely larger then what I imagined Annabeths to be. She was probably the most attractive slave I ever had.

I was definitely going to try her out and not everything I was going to do to her would be pleasant for her. Some of it I would do tonight and some of it tomorrow morning. But I would try to keep her discomfort at a minimal. I hated how some men treated those at there mercy. The ones that got turned on when the girl under them was screaming in pain.

In my opinion you judged a persons character by how he treated those who were at their mercy and not by how they treated their equals or superiors. I usually hated it when I saw how relatively happy and good natured girl ended up broken in the end. That was just wrong. The point of a slave is to be used but you didn't mistreat them.

Back to the naked girl on my bed. Her kaleidoscope eyes met mine and I could see the fear in them. Under normal circumstances I would tease the girl a bit and make her blush bit considering that this was her first time I got straight to the point. I rolled on top of her and kissed her neck heatedly. To my pleasant surprise a soft moan escaped her lips. Finally I let my lips wonder down to her collarbone and finally down to her soft breasts.

I gently sucked on her left breasts making the girl under me moan again sofly. Finally I turned my attention to the other breast. Deciding to do the teasing and humiliating another time I left the chest region and returned my attention to her soft, slightly stolen lips. To my surprise I felt Piper's arms wrap themselves around my neck. She hesitantly kissed me back.

Her kissing me back made up my mind. I wasn't going to ruin this for her. Tonight I was going to make this as enjoyable for her as possible and tomorrow morning I would introduce her to the other things I do to her or make her do when I was in the mood for it.

I pulled back from the kiss and realised how embarrassed and humiliated Piper felt. Her cheeks here flushed red and her kaleidoscope eyes didn't meet mine. Deciding to end this I rolled of her and removed my legdress and undergarments. Just as Piper started sitting up to find out what I was going I was back on top of her and pushed her back down. Pipers arms were back around my neck with in seconds.

She tensed when I reached down and spread her legs. I moved into position. Piper's breath hitched when she felt my manhood brushing against her soft thighs. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear and vulnerability. I gave her a soft smile and kissed her again. I kept my lips pressed against hers while I maneuvered myself closer untill my tip pressed against her entrance.

I felt Piper's heart beating violently in her chest. Her hands grabbed my shoulders tightly and she buried her face in my shoulder. I let my hands glide down her body until. Once they reached her hips I used them to hold her hips in place. Then I pushed into her entrance until I met the barrier. Piper held her breath and I trusted forward, breaking the barrier that had protected her maidenhood for the last twenty years. Piper cried out in pain as I broke into her. Feeling generous I paused waiting for her to calm down an relax a bit again.

Then I penetrated her a bit deeper. Piper whimpered pitifully as she lost her purity. Piper was so tight that it was nearly painful to push deeper into her.

Since this would be painful for her no matter how I did it I saw no reason to do this slowly. I rammed into her until I was as far inside her as her body would allow. Piper cried out softly and there were tears running down her face. I stopped moving and let her get used to the penetration.

I adjusted my weight careful not to crush her under me. After a minute Piper's silent sobbing faded away and her breathing calmed down. When I felt her grip on my shoulders tighten I slowly stared moving inside her again. She whimpered quietly.

I had to admit, now that she was loosened up a bit she felt unbelievably great and I had to test my self-control not to pound her into insanity. Her whimpers slowly faded but didn't disappear for another few minutes until they were replaced by moans. The tears on her cheeks dried and she continued moaning into my shoulders.

I slowly sped up and finally Piper cried out onto my shoulders as she climaxed under me. Her thin body tried to arch up but was imprisoned under my body. I ignored her climax and contained thrusting into her. As a god I could continue fucking her as long as I wanted to without ever growing tired but I decided to finish up quickly not wanting to hurt her so it wasn't long before I climaxed and shot my load into her and pulled out again.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. end of this lemon. It's safe again.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Piper pov.

I felt the warm fluid spreading inside my. The region between my legs was aching badly and I felt dirty. Dirty for being used and dirty for the noises I had made. I felt even more dirty because I had actually enjoyed it a bit after a while. I was wondering where. I bit my lip. No, I was his slut.

I kept my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and I also wrapped my legs around his waist and we stayed lying like this panting heavily for another few minutes. Okay, I was. He was barely out of breath. Finally he rolled of me.

I rolled on my side and pulled my legs closer to my chest wishing I could scrub my skin until it turned red to get rid of the dirty feeling I had.

I closed my eyes. To my surprise Percy spread the blanket over us. Then he wrapped a arm around me and pulled me against him.

He gave my shoulder a kiss. For some reason I didn't mind the contact and actually pressed my back against his chest. His thick arm draped over my body. "Good night Pips." He said. I mumbled something back and winced when I adjusted my position. I was sore. Finally I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people. There will be another lemon séance and that one will be the last one for a long time. There is no reason to write them. You can imagine what Percy does to Piper in bed then. I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit awkward writing this lemon. I enjoy writing romantic ones. Even if they are rougher but I hade rape. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. So please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, People. Will I hope you enjoy this.**

**_-Rape_ is no excess, no aberration, no accident, no mistake-it embodies sexuality as the culture defines it. As long as these define itions remain intact-that is, as long as men are defined as sexual aggressors and women are defined as passive receptors lacking integrity-men who are exemplars of the norm will rape women.**

**No idea who said this. Maybe I will make up a few quotes next chapter.**

**-Rape is the most humiliating thing that can be done to you; it's the most vulnerable that you can be. But once I realized that, I became a stronger person and faced all my fears.**

**Fiona Apple**

**(I think she said this. Well this kind of Philosophy will save Piper because no matter how you put it she is being raped. Slave or no slave all this is happening against her will and by today's standards Percy would be looked at as a monster. But today's standards Percy would never touch some one else.)**

* * *

><p>Piper pov.<p>

I woke up lying on my side. That wasn't the scary part. The scary part was the muscular chest I was pressing my back against or the large arm laid over my body. It the fact that I was pressing my cheek against his hand and was hugging the arm. It was the warm breath being breathed into my hair and it was also the fact that we were both naked.

I held my breath and noticed how sore I was. When I remembered what had happened last night tears of shame started flowing down my cheeks. The close physical contact was comforting what was suprising me because the person I was sharing the Physical contact with was the reason for my shame.

When I had been caught I had known what approached me. I knew that this was going to happen but I had imagined myself fighting him or ignoring him and showing him how little he affected me. I planned on living on with my head held high.

Never had I imagined myself giving in so easily to his advances. Never had I imagined myself sinking so low that I would end up moaning because of the things my rapist did to me because no matter how you looked at it and how gentle he was it was still rape. Never would I have dreamed of kissing him back, not only from fear but also because he aroused me.

If my opinion was worth anything I would never have ended up in this bed. I was just lucky that I was in the power relatively kind man. I nearly laughed because if I was honest I wished Percy hadn't been this gentle. I wish he wasn't able to so easily make my body enjoy his touches because with every aroused moan that had escaped my lips some part of me had died.

It would have hurt my pride less if he had raped me for real. If he had hit me or been intentualy cruel to me. Bruses couldn't have ever hurt my pride as much as the amount of dark pleasure I had felt last night. I started sobbing silently wishing nothing more than to be back in Scotland were the world was a lot more simple. Were I could run to my father when something scared me.

I bit my lip and suppressed the sobbing. I refused to show anyone how I felt. I would not sink so low. Before I knew it I was silently sobbing into my rapists hand while hugging his arm against my chest. To be honest I didn't care who he was. He was warm, soft and his embrace gentle.

It took me a few minutes to get my crying under control. I hoped my eyes wouldn't be puffy and that he wouldn't notice. I did not need or want pity. Especially not his. I wiped my eyes and waiting for him to awake. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I quickly closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

Hazel pov.

I nervously knocked on the wooden door. It took a few seconds but then a groggy voice sounded out of the room."It's open." I opened the door and stepped in. The room was flooded with the morning sun bathing it in pale golden light. My eyes zeroed in on the two naked forms on the bed.

The sword master saw who I was and removed his arm from around Piper's body and sat up. I concentrated on his face. Even though not all my feelings toward him were not entirely positive I had to admit he was beautiful to the eye. His hair was sticking out in all directions and since Piper's hair were also a mad diary of brown my suspicion that this had been a very rough night for Piper was confirmed.

"Good morning Hazel." He greeted me. "Morning. I was sent here by Grover to ask if you needed anything." He nodded. "Ahh yes. He didn't need to but very considered of him. Go into the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water and make sure that there is enough oil next to the massage bench. Then you will take Piper and help her prepare my breakfast."

I nodded and headed towards the bathroom door. The other girls had joked about what would happen to Piper tonight. Two two oldest that had already lost their virginity even seemed to envy Piper for her position. I could understand why. The man she shared a bed with was only beautiful but also a legend. The others had laughed, relieved that it was Piper and not them.

Two girls apart from me had stayed silent. One of them was a fourteen year old Arab girl who seemed to scared to talk and the other was a nine year old Spanish girl. I didn't know why Percy had bought her. Either he thought she would grow older or he did it out of pity. She was to young to do any real work except maybe help do some cleaning. Also it seemed as if only Grover and I were able to speak Spanish. Well along with Percy most likely. I for my part had stayed silent because I knew that one day not far away I would be the girl in her masters bed.

I stepped into the bathroom. It had a sandstone floor and white walls with complex colorful drawings on them. The room was bathed in colorful specks of light from the window. It was one of those window that had pictures in the glass. Like the window of Christian churches...or so I heard.

There was a toilet with water which impressed me. Not even the Romans had been able to make so sophisticated toilets from what I heard. Then there was a large marble bathtub or pool. It had to be able to fit at least twenty people. There was a deeper part in the middle of the pool and the dedicated marble benches were so deep that I expected that the water would reach the chests of those seated inside.

I had no idea how the mechanics behind all this worked but Grover had explained to me how to use it this morning. I had asked about the water shortish that this region had to live with. Grover had laughed and I remembered that being the son of Poseidon water shortage was probably no madger problem for the lord of the house..

I rubbed the skin under my iron collar. When I sweated it always inched horribly. Then I opened both of the large tabs that would fill the tub water fully. One of the tabs was for cold water and the other for hot.

Then I headed over to the massage bench. There was a bronze jar next to it. I screwed of the lid and found that the jar was more then half full. I looked around the room one more room and headed back to the door.

When I stepped out of the door I froze. Piper was obviously awake and dressed in her Greek dress. Percy was wearing his leg dress. That wasn't what had made me pause. Piper was sitting on her masters lap. One of his hands was groping her chest while he was kissing his shoulders. I looked down to the floor not wanting to invade in Piper's moment of weakness. "Sorry to interrupt but I was also told to ask of you from Grover if you were starting Piper's fencing lessons today."

I looked up as Percy relished Piper. He shrugged. "Shure. Why not. Now show Piper what to do. Serve breakfast in one and a half hours." The girl got up and I moved toward the door. But it seemed as if some her Pride had survived the night because her shoulders were squared and her head held Piper walked I realised she was limping slightly. The moment the door was closed Piper's shoulders sagged.

I reached out and grabbed her arm afraid she would stumble. "Is everything alright?" I asked concerned. She laughed humorless. "This was my first night and he was gentle to me and I still want to die of shame." I grabbed her hand.

"From what I've heard the first time serving your master as a pleasure slave is always hard. Even if you get a gentle master. But it seems as if will get easier and more enjoyable if you believe the gossip of Julietta and Lea. They seemed to be eager to switch with you."

Piper seemed to remember that she was my superior. Grover might mannage everything to do with the house but she took care off all Perseus's needs. From his meals to his appointments. She mannaged everything to do with him so that he could concentrate on "important" things. And since she was extremely pretty, probably the most pretty girl I have ever seen...together with lady Annabeth so she also got to take care of him in bed.

But she was only bound to serve him in bed personally when he requested her. When she felt that he was in the mood for a girl she could send any slave to please him. Or a little boy or what ever the lord of the house preferred. She was also responsible for upholding disdplin among the female slave. If we did anything wrong she would be tasked with punishing us. We'll as long as Percy didn't see the need to enforce disaplin himself.

We walked down the hallway in silence. I could tell how embarrassed the girl felt. We met no other person until we had nearly reached the stairs were we were ambushed by Julietta. "Good morning Piper. Tell me. How was he." The girl bubbled. To my surprise Piper seemed to have pulled herself together because her voice was steady when she spoke.

"He was gentle." she said quietly. Julietta seemed to realise that Piper wasn't in the mood for gossiping and didn't try to continue the conversation as we passed her and headed down the stares. Downstairs we walked down the hallway and over the courtyard. We headed straight for the kitchens. Then we headed inside the not very busy room.

He was standing in front of the food storage with Lea doing inventory. The kitchen chief was one of the very few men working in this household. He was about thirty years old. When he spotted me he smiled kindly. He gave Piper a slight bow. "Hello. I am Edward. You must be Piper. The new house lady." Piper smiled at him strained. "Good morning. I need a breakfast ready for Perseus in one of a half hours. " He nodded. "Okay. If you ever need anything then feel free to come to me." Piper nodded.

Then she turned around and left the kitchen. I gave the cook a smile and turned around and ran after her. She had headed back towards the courtyard and saw down next to the tree and ran her hands through her messy hair. "Hazel. Piper. Good morning." came a womans voice. I realised that it was Juniper. She smiled at us brightly and headed towards us.

She was dressed in a light dress. "Okay. Grover told me to inform you that you are going to need to take care of your horse yourself. But before you do that..." she said nodding toward the ruffled up Piper. "you will make her presentable. You know what to do." I nodded. Practically I was going to make Piper's body more appealing to Percy with oils and perfume.

I nodded. "Can I feed Ice first." Ice was how I had named the horse. "We have time until Piper serves Percy breakfast." I pointed out. Juniper shrugged. "Okay. Just don't fall behind." I smiled at Juniper brightly. Piper looked at me apprehensively as Juniper left. "Can we meet here in a few minutes. Percy let me pick a horse yesterday and I am supposed to feed it. I also have to turn the water taps of in the Bathroom." Piper shrugged. "I am going nowhere." She calmly said. I nodded and turned around and hurried of the inner courtyard toward the front door. To my surprise I saw Annabeth walking past me holding a large bundle of maps in her arms. Wasn't it a bit early?

Piper pov.

I rested my back against the orange tree with closed eyes. Finally after a few minutes Hazel returned. She seemed to be in a good mood. "Hi, I'm back." she informed me. I shrugged. "Now what?" Hazel blushed. "Now. We make you more presentable. " Hazel informed me. She lead me through the building to what seemed to be a dimly lit wash rooms with a bath and massage benches. "These are for us servants. Well technically they are for the harem of the household but it will serve us just as well...and we practically are a harem." she informed me. "Take your cloths of and lye down there." The dark skinned girl told me.

I froze but when I saw how gentle the girls honey colored eyes were I slowly pulled of my dress and lied down on the stone slab. I looked over to Hazel and saw that she was unscrewing a jar. "What is that?" she smiled at me. "Oil. It is supposed to make your skin softer. I don't see the point myself and Percy didn't complain about you but orders are orders."

Hazel dribbled oil on my naked back. Then she started rubbing the warm oil into my skin. The warm oil was soothing for my soul and I let myself dose of.

Hazel pov.

I pulled back and studied Piper's naked form. I understood why Percy liked her body. She had a slender body, had long legs and not to small breasts that weren't to large either. I sighed as I dipped my hands into the oil and then started kneading it into her already oily back.

It was good that she was now in Percy's hands. I had heard she spent some time locked away and the she wasn't fed to much. Of course I understood why they didn't feed her. Hunger makes people obedient. But being able to count each of her ribs was still kind of unpleasant." I realised that this was one strong girl. When I was finished with her back I continued with her behind and then her legs.

Finally I told her to turn around on her back and I started working on her chest and stomach.

Percy pov.

Annabeth had surprised me by turning up while I was getting dressed. Now I was wearing my legdress, sandals, leather arm guards and a tunic. I also had my sword hanging from my sword belt around my waist.

Now Annabeth and I were looking down to on the sea maps. Our plan was basically to sail west down to Italy. However we would not be able to use normal Trireme for that kind of jurny. Luckily the Athenian ship builders had built a trireme class that was twice as long and also a lot wider. It had two times as many ors and you could fit three heavy ballistae on both sides of the ships and one even heavier at the front. We called these new ships the great trireme. They were perfect for a Navy hoping for larger combat ships while operating on low budget. They had two lower decks that you could use for food storage and for loot and slaves. My eyes always wondered to the Italian peninsula.

I bit my lip. There was a lot of shipping on those routes but there would also be patrols and I wasn't allowed to let someone gets away. We would only be able to stay there hunting for a few hours unless we engaged and sunk every patrol. For that it would be wiser to take the standard trireme. We should also take a freighter to carry our catch and supplies.

I wished the ships that Annabeth had shown me the blueprints for were already real. They were similar in design but had much greater range. There was for one the Galley , a fast ship with oars but larger than the Trireme and there were the galleass.

The galley was at it self nothing new. We had used them in Greece for a long time and the Romans had also used them but they were more expensive to build and harder to maintain then the trireme. But if these raids were successful we could afford them.

Now to the galleass. Those ships were giants with three masts. In wartime they could have a crew of up to 1500 men and woman. They would have up to 70 oars on each side divided onto two decks. Each would be manned by up to five men. These ships would be up to 150ft long. On the deck you could fit up to eight ballistae on each side of the ship and an extremely heavy one on the ship's bow along with something like a tower for archers.

Sadly these ships were extremely vulnerable to ramming by galleys which meant they needed escorts. If you did it right you could use the galleass as a food transporter for the smaller ships which greatly increased their range. But it would take a year or two before we got a game changing number of the larger ships.

On the up side these ships would be more deadly than anything the Christians had to offer and we could also attack cities or fortified targets with these large ships.

Annabeth pointed at another route. "If we hunted here we could easily evade the patrols. They would not be missing any of their shipping for some time. We would also be closer to our home land. The Aegean sea was always our base of operations. I know there won't be that much shipping but I would rather wait a while and not get as much then hunting in the Ionian or even the Tyrrhenian sea and get cut of and not be able to return.

I sighed. She was right. We should start with smaller raids. "Okay. Your right. Also, you forget the access to the Black Sea. Istanbul and Constantinople run their trade through the Aegean sea." Annabeth smirked when she realised that her low risk plan could turn out to be a gold mine after all.

Istanbul was at the moment in Christian hand and Annabeth had already been informed that it wouldn't be to long before she received the order to retake the city. Istanbul would also be a first class base of operations in an attack on Greece.

Of course Annabeth knew all this. "Okay. We should take your plan. It seems much more Wise." The blond chuckled. "Of course it's better than yours. Who is the daughter of Wisdom here?" I smirked. Suddenly someone knocked on my bedroom door. This must be my breakfast. "Come in." The door opened and Piper came in holding a large platter filled with my breakfast. The girl looked good. Her now glistening hair was washed and braided and her skin was shimmering. I internally groaned.

Juniper always liked it when pretty girls got a make over and looked more pretty. But I wasn't complaining because Piper looked magnificent. Annabeth started rolling up her maps and diagrams. "Okay. We will meet at the Sultans palace one hour after mid-day. Enjoy your breakfast..." her eyes flickered to Piper. "and your desert. " I chuckled.

We bade our farewells and I showed her out of the room. Then I turned to Piper. "Set the breakfast down for a moment. I am going to eat it while taking a bath." Piper nodded. I had to admit that the new look also fit her. The strands of her hair had been braided. These braided strands had then been braided. That went on until the whole cascade of brides was put together in one large braid.

"Bye the way. You look beautiful." she mumbled a thank you. I undid my sword belt and laid the belt on my bed along with my sword. Then I pulled of my arm guards and tunic. "Follow me." I ordered. I headed into the bathroom and found the bathtub to be full of steaming water. I also noticed the massage bench. There was no time for that. The massage would have to wait to tonight.

I sighed. But there was no reason why you couldn't combine the massage and the bath. That was what I had Piper for. Piper came after me carrying the breakfast tray. I undressed and climbed into the steaming water. I allowed myself to become wet and told Piper to set down the plate on the edge of the pool. I grabbed a piece of bread and started eating it.

.-.-.-. breaker. -.-.-.-.-.-.

I had finished eating and was now concentrating on the shoulder massage Piper was giving me. I was tempted to move to the massage block but then I would stay there for hours. I also wanted to try out one or two things with Piper before I really started the day. Sadly I didn't have to much time for any of it. If I wanted to try out any of those things before tonight I would have to start now. On the other side I was so confortable. I decided to save Piper up for later, when I was back home. She was rather beautiful after all and it would be a pity if she were messed up before tonight's dinner.

I sighed. "Piper. I think I will have to skip the so called desert for now. There isn't enough time. But make sure the bathtub is full with warm water tonight. When I come back I will try out something with you. Then I will start teaching you in the art of combat. Tonight I will also require you to come to my quarters."

.

I could sense Piper tensing. "Of course Percy." I sighed and climbed out of the water. Then I willed myself to dry of. Piper looked at me nervously until I smiled at her and pulled on the cloths I had here in the bathroom. "Ohh. Also make sure that the cloths I wore yesterday get washed." I ordered.

She nodded but I could see a spark of rebellion in her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid. I may not like it when people torment their slaves but I will punish you if you misbehave on purpose." she looked down at her feet. "Don't worry. I like a breeze of rebellion. It's healthy. Just don't step over the line."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people. You are frigging awesome. Sorry about the spelling. I will go over it but not today you wanted the update. Please Review <strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	5. Dreams of a Child

**Hello. So I am finally back. This might just be the longest chapter of all times for me. I will go over the spelling more later but I have to go now and finally wanted to update.**

**To FateBurn: Thank you,**

**To FateBurn: Good to know.**

**To FateBurn: Thank you.**

**To krasni: Thank you so much.**

**To addicted2percyj3 :Thank you. He will later.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov.<p>

I stood there in front of Perseus's go house waiting for Perseus. I had to admit that when my mother had told me to cooperate and learn from Perseus I had been more than hesitant to comply. Not because he was a son of Poseidon. Even my mother spoke highly of him, I quote "The most competent Sea Spawn in history." No, the true reason was much more embarrassing and childish.

When I had still lived in my Christian birth family my father had in the beginning broken a few rules and taught me, a girl how to read Latin...when I was four. Then one day when I was five I had found a book about Greek myths and legends. Naturally I read it and I had fallen in love with the stories. They had made my heart beat faster.

Stories about gods like Athena (my favorite goddess), Poseidon, Hector, Herakles, Odysseus, Themistocles and of the two Perseus´s. I smiled to myself. As much as I admired Odysseus I had never been able to identify myself with him. Sure, I was extremely smart but that was just about it. The Greek hero that had from that day on found a home in my fantasies was the first Perseus, son of Poseidon.

He had always seemed the most human who kind of seemed to survive with a mixture of spontaneity, boldness and skill. Sure he could plan a battle but he had no problem with hanging the plan and doing something stupid. Something I was never able to do. I loved plans. He didn't have Herakles legendary strength or Odysseus but he made up for it with skill and determination.

What made him so special was that he had the ability to make friends just about everywhere and that he inspired people to find out what their potential was. He turned no one away because of their birth. And also he was happy with the little things. Odysseus went on his quest to retrieve his kingdom. After Perseus had been given his strange version of Godhood with out being asked for his option he had been found with sitting around a fire, singing songs with a few Peters from his army and with a pretty slave on his lap.

He didn't look for fame in the beginning even though honor was important to him. Okay their was no other way to put it. Even though I had believed him to be a myth at the time I had developed a small crush on him or the character in his story. If I was honest I had even talked to him in my fantasies.

So yes, a six-year-old Annabeth had a crush on a fictional character. Imagine her surprise when she found out he was real. Anyway, my dad had remarried a few years earlier and the woman had been a very religious. She had treated me like a piece of dirt because I hadn't been born in a marriage. I was a Bastard child. Then she also hated me because I was able to outsmart her as a six-year-old.

Finally my dad had sided with her and air gotten the message and run away. My mother had shown herself in the same night and with her wisdom and the stories of the great Perseus to guide me I had been on my way.

That night I had also had the first dream. It was a dream about a good-looking, black haired man. He always had the most encouraging smile and the nicest words. Words that gave me the ability to continue on when I woke up in the morning.

When I had told Athena about the man she had first looked surprised, then slightly bemused as if she knew something I didn't which she obviously did considering that I was a six year old girl. She had promised me to tell me more when the time was right.

Now. I had run away and met to friends who had also turned out to be demigods on the run. A eleven year old son of Hermes named Luke and a ten year old daughter of Zeus named Thalia. Anyway. We had his out around Athens for a few weeks trying to get the chance to board a ship to Rhodos were we had heard from our parents that the Greeks had a outpost. We were children who was scared to their deaths and being hunted by monsters. What many don't realise is that city walls made it impossible for monsters to appear inside. Sadly we had to hide outside the city because of the guards who would have thrown us into jail or even worse. Brought us to our families. Anyway one night we had been offered a chance by Poseidon to travel over the big Sea. We had lost Thalia (she was turned into a tree) that night but we had completed the quest and Poseidon had arranged for our transportation.

In Rhodos we had met a few Greeks who had guessed were were demigods and had then brought us to Jerusalem.

The next few years had stayed peaceful and I had chosen the path of the sword. I had tried to become like my two role models, Perseus and Odysseus.

Luke had become something like my big brother even though I sometimes found him eyeing me for some reason. Or our grappling had involved more and more awkward positions. It had not made any sense to me until two three years ago shortly after my fifteenth birthday. Luke had officially become a man on his twentieth birthday a few months ago.

Well it came as it had to. I had bled the first time and was officially a woman old enough to get married and for some reason the maid taking care off me thought it would be wise to tell everyone which I didn't know. That day, in the middle of the street, in font of hundreds of people Luke had thrown something at me. I had caught it surprised. It took me a few seconds to realise it was an apple. It took me a few more seconds to remember what that apple had meant.

By the time I did Luke had already reached me and had roughly kissed me. Nothing like that had ever happened to me. Luke was like a brother to me. Of course the daughter of the War-goddess had surfaced and a few seconds later Luke had been a bleeding heap on the floor. I had stormed off and also I had made many Greek men angry. There was the fear that other girls would follow my example.

Well they were right. With that gesture a new time had started. A time in which arranged and forced marriages had been abolished over night because nearly all Greeks woman knew how to fight and kill and seen that using it to protect yourself worked. Now love marriages had taken over, there had also been a larger number of divorces.

Luke had also not given up. He had apologized to me and had since frequently tried to court me. There was just one problem. For one I already had a crush on a fictional character which I only slowly was coming to terms with really existed. Second problem was that I didn't have the slightest physical interest in men for some reason. I mean sure even I liked to look at them if they were handsome but I didn't feel the urge to wed them or bed them and on the occasion that I did need a orgasm to let go of an overdose of stress I had a slave girl in my apartment who could help me with that when ever I was in the need.

Then a week ago I had heard that my inspiration, role model and the companion who followed me in my dreams and thoughts was coming to Jerusalem. Only now did I really come to terms that he was actually a real person. At first I had been excited, a few minutes later I had felt tentative and even nervous because. I had a fixed picture about what kind of person Perseus was from my books, dreams and fantasies and I didn't want to suddenly realise that I had been wrong all this time and that what had guided me for almost my entire life was a lot less shiny in reality then what I had imagined it to be.

When I had seen him in his armor and with Riptide handing from his belt I was suddenly the six year old girl again that had found a book that had ripped her out of her boring world and let her live into a world of heros and gods. Luckily I had been able to pull myself together in our first conversation and I realised that he was just as I had imagined him to be.

His eyes had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes like they had in my dreams. I was actually worried that my dreams which involved him were real but he only seemed to make the connection between me and my mother.

"Hey Princess. " I looked around. It was Clarissa. "Good day to you." The black-haired girl walked towards me. She was wearing her armor. "He is late." she noticed. I shrugged. "Not by much." Before I could say any more I saw him approaching. Just like us he was wearing his armor which was appropriate considering that this was a war council. He looked just like you would imagine the hero in the stories to look.

"How was desert? " I called over teasingly. "I had to move it to tonight. There wasn't enough time to really be able to appreciate it." I smirked at him. "Stop talking what ever you are talking about and let's get going. We turned around and headed over the courtyard to the main house while I realised that I was one of the two woman in the world who was aloud to run around here with out wearing a burka and not be questioned. Even though that was because I had led most of the guards into battle over the last year so they had respect of me and they took it personal if they saw anyone giving me a hard time which of course didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself.

We stepped into entrance hall of that palace and turned left and headed down the corridor. The hallway was long and decorated with wall rugs. Finally we reached the map room. I knocked and a few seconds later the familiar voice called. "Come in." I opened the door and we stepped in were we found the Sultan waiting with a woman garbed in a blue burka waiting for us.

"Daughter. We will talk of this later. I will consider it if you consider that if you walk this path there is no way back for you " The girl bowed and hurried out of the room. "You Greeks cause yet another problem. One of my daughters has taken you, Lady Annabeth, as an example and wants to become a warrior. Of course she was always very rebellious but still. I wish to allow her to walk her path because I have more than enough daughters to marry off but this will damage my imagine event more. Some of the more older and more wealthy families are already complaining about the Political power they are loosing to you Greeks." He threw his hands up in exasperation and I thought to myself that he would make an even better Philosopher then a Sultan.

"Now to business Lady Annabeth. You Greeks had a proposal involving piracy?" Annabeth nodded. "Yes your grace. We were planning on taking the second Athenian squadron into the Aegean sea to do some looting. As you know the Christian admiralties have designed their fleets to be effective against the common Pirates. They are unprepared against a well equipped fleet manned by disciplined men and woman under the command of one of the most skilled Navel commanders the Mediterranean has ever seen."

He chuckled. "You are as direct as always. Well, before I give you the needed funds and crew you will have to explain to me exactly what you are going to do." I smirked and looked down onto the table top that had a card of the known world painted on top of it. "Okay, let us get started."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I left the palace with Perseus and Clarissa on my heals feeling extremely pleased with myself. It was now late afternoon and I had single-handedly convinced the Sultan´s counsile that our idea was the best way to get ready for a war against Christianity because I liked the idea of taking back Istanbul and from there Greece.

The Sultan had given me an open Budget for the trip which under the condition that Perseus led the fleet which had been the plan anyway. I had also convinced them to let me join the crew. The Sultan hadn't been to pleased about his most senior military commander going into harms way but he had accepted it as something Greek woman did and had been alright with it.

I had also successfully planted the idea in the Sultans head that his rebellious daughter would only end up dishonoring the Royal family with her attitude and that it would be better if she disappeared. Of course killing her would be a pity so she could perhaps live with the Greeks.

The Sultan who was extremely enthusiastic with everything Greek of course would come to the conclusion that giving me the girl as a gift would be the best option. I was quite eager to see if she was fighter material and if she was I would train her. If it turned out she wasn't... I could use a second servant in my household and the Sultan had over a dozen daughters so no one would notice her disappearance.

"We will ride for Jaffa at dawn. I will inform the Athenians we will be taking as soon as possible . Clarissa, you heard the Sultan. In the weeks in which we are gone you will start preparing the attack on Istanbul. It is fall and I want to attack the city in the early spring." Clarissa nodded. We continued through the packed streets until we reached the Greek city block were Clarissa bade her fare well.

I also realised that the Greeks would move to Istanbul once the city was taken to be a step closer to Greece. After nearly five hundred years the Greeks would be leaving Jerusalem. Some would stay for now but it wouldn't be long until they followed. About one hundred thousand Greeks lived in Jerusalem which was roughly one fourth of the city's population. There also lived Greeks in Jaffa and in other cities and towns so all in all we had about two hundred thousand Greeks. About thirty-five thousand of these Greeks were dedicated fighters but if forced almost all of them could take care of them selves. Sadly they weren't that useful in an army. They lacked the drills and the disabling. However the number of Demigods couldn´t be larger than three hundred.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day." I asked the Seagod. "I am going to start teaching Piper how to fight, then eat dinner and then tonight I will finally have the time to really test out Piper." I bit my lip, my thoughts wandering to the extensive library in Perseus's residence. I envied him for the books. I didn't have the space in my apartment. "Would you mind if I came along?" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Library?" I nodded. "Athenian " He growled. "You used to be in the center of Athenian political power and you call me a Athenian?" I complained. He smirked. "You are so much like your mother." He informed me. Even though the comment was meant as a jab I blushed, pleased with the comparison.

"How come you and mother get along?" I asked curious. "Sorry, what?" I rolled my eyes. "In the stories it always seemed as if and Athena were rather close which is suprising considering that you are a son if Poseidon." At this he laughed. "I don't fight my fathers fights and after your mother understood that we got along surprisingly well." I nodded. "What about Artemis? You two are portrayed as the best of friends? I thought she hates men and I can't see how she likes you when you use your girls like you do with Piper." He snickered. "She still teases me about that but if you stick along far enough and bring her her future lieutenant she does go fond of you."

My eyes widened. "You brought Zoe Nightshade to Artemis." He nodded. "I found her stumbling around in the Wild after her family had banished her because of the whole Herakles thing and brought her to Artemis in stead of claiming her as mine. True at the time I wanted to impress Artemis because I had a thing for her but after that I also had a thing for Zoe. After a while both things faded and we ended up being friends."

Suddenly I spotted Grover running through the crowd to us. Percy groaned. "Every time he comes to get me in person I am usually in trouble or have high visitors." Finally Grover reached us. "Hey Percy. You have guests waiting for you at your home." He paused. "Family?" Percy asked. Grover nodded. "I better not let them waiting. Last time Artemis spent too much time in my home I was forced to hand over most of my girls to the hunt because Artemis had taken a liking in them and then she had played the little sister thing even though she was older than I." I giggled. "Annabeth. Would you start Piper's training for me. I have to attend to this in person. If you do I will try to convince your mother that the rules Zeus made about not spending time with your demigod children weren't meant literal."

I bit my lip. I hadn't seen my mother in person since and could always check out the library later. "Okay, I will hold you to your word. It would be more nice to see her again. Most of the time she doesn't seem to notice the sacrifices." His hand brushed my arm. "Don't take it to personal. It's like that with all of us demigods. Definitely was like that for me when before I was turned into a god." I nodded. "Nice to see you to chatting away. Let us get back to your residence fast. I don't want to be turned into a dove or something else." Grover complained.

Piper pov.

I had been helping Hazel scrubbing the living room floor clean. Sure she had objected to this because she had given me the make over in the first and thought that this low work would ruin everything but after I had changed out of the dress and hand pulled on one of the more comfortable yet revealing lever out fits she had given up. I had also told her that Percy would enjoy me anyway. However in her defence she was right. My knees now we're a mess from kneeling on the floor scrubbing. But something told me he wouldn't have even minded.

Anyway, we had been thrown out of the room by Grover when visitors her arrived. We servants had been ushered into spare rooms and no one had seen them in person. I had been sent to Percy's. The rooms were I would be useful next. Well I wasn't complaining because Perseus spending time with guests was time he wasn't spending enjoying me.

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door. I sat up hoping it wasn't Percy and wasn't disappointed. The door opened and revealed Annabeth in her armor." Hi Piper. " I stood up from the bed and squared my shoulders. "Hi Annabeth. Did Percy send you?" She nodded. "I am supposed to start your training because Percy has a meeting. He said to tell you he will be with you tonight."

Annabeth pov.

I led the girl down to the small armory. I noticed that the newly bought slaves girls were out of there revealing leather outfits and were now wearing cotton dresses. It made me a bit more comfortable running around here. I led Piper down into the courtyard. When we reached the shade of the Orange tree I turned to face her. "Now what. The closest I came to using a sword was bringing one to my father when I was being nice."

She sighed. "In that case it is good that Percy isn´t training you. In the past he only trained people after they already received an extensive amount of training. For instance if they already learned under Chiron. You are a total new comer. I suspect that you never even had a good fight." I glared at her. "Yes, I did. I used to have quite a few brawls with the daughter of one of the maids but I always got out of trouble some way. I think it was because of this so called Charm-speak that I never got in any trouble."

I chuckled. "Okay. Let us get started." I went through the weapon racks. Suddenly I spotted something. A short bladed sword. Of course Piper had the body of a girl who was best in a fight with daggers but in most cases a dagger was not the ideal weapon. Actually with a dagger you were usually in trouble. Especially when your opponents usually had swords. However when some guy attacks you in a dark ally a dagger is the best weapon you can ask for. You can simply let him run into it."

I picked up the sword and weighed it in my hands. Then I laid it back and went over to the nearly empty rack with training weapons. There were three wooden swords. Sadly Beckendorf wasn´t able to do magic. We would have to wait for a few days untill the order came through. I grabbed two swords. They were two times as heavy as they were in real so the real sword would feel as light as a feather when you were in a battle. "These will be extremely heavy for you. They are a lot heavier then real swords to make the training more effective. But you will also get some more excercise. I take it you won´t be two disappointed that Hazels make over will get ruined because I am quite sure Percy won´t mind?"

Piper smirked. "No, I don´t really care." I nodded. "Okay." Luckily Piper had already changed out of her dress. I handed her one of the heavy wooden blades. As soon as her fingers closed around the wooden handle her hand dropped down because of the weight. "Don´t worry. You will get used to it." I lifted up the other wooden sword. I was used to the weight. I had no problem with fighting with heavy weapons. Finally I led Piper back out of the room and onto courtyard. We ended up back on the lawn facing each other.

I switched the blade to my left hand and raised it. "Attack me." I ordered her. She gaped at me. "Now!" I barked. "But..." She tried to object. "But what? I have to see were to start. Now attack me so I can see what you are made of or I will make sure you will regret it." She closed her mouth and raised her sword. I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun. Piper raised the sword with both of her hands to deal with the weight. She swung the sword and used her body as a counter weight which was a bad idea because when I made a step back instead of blocking she lacked muscle mass and the body weight to stop the sword. The sword swung around and since she didn´t let go of the sword it ripped her around and she stumbled over her own feet.

I shook my head and giggled as Piper scrambled to her feet blushing madly. "You are much to uncontrolled. I could have killed you at any point in your attack. Move as little as possible and keep your sword up."

We went through a few more pathetic attacks from Pipers side. At least she didn´t stumble again but her mood had suffered accordingly. I at least had a good impression of what her future style would be and how her muscles were developed. Next I showed her the simplest strikes and blocks. I also forced her to hold the sword with one hand which made her strikes even weaker and slower but it tamed her technique. Her arms were also growing sorer and sorer with every minute. The rest of her body was also quite exhausted by now and I had the feeling that she would sleep especially well tonight. Especially by the time Percy was satisfied for the night.

"Okay. Enough of this. Drop the sword." For once Piper followed my instructions with out any hesitation. I also dropped my sword. "For you to be any force to be reckoned with in a battle you need to disaplin your body. The only way to really do that is to disaplin your mind. I suggest you train your body. Perseus won´t mind because it will make your body look even more attractive. So, learn to control your feelings, your impulses and your body. I will train your as good as I can. Now we will train your muscles a bit more."

I looked up at the sky. It was already dark out side. "We should eat dinner soon and then you should head to your masters quarters." Piper´s good mood dimmed a bit. "Now on the floor with you and do push ten push ups, after that twenty sit ups. Then you will do the whole thing again and again until I allow you to stop." Piper grimaced but dropped to the ground. She wasn´t used to all this physical work out and she had a rough night ahead of her which she was painfully aware of. "Now start." I mercilessly continued drilling her untill a strong, clear voice called out to me. A voice that I had wanted to hear again for a long time."

"Annabeth. Do you have a few minutes?" I spun around and saw a woman. She was wearing a greek tunic. She was tall and beautiful. Her hair was black and her eyes...her eyes were a calculating, stormy gray." I bowed deeply. "Mother." I breathed. Piper appeared to at my side. "Annabeth. Is she a..." I cut her off. "Piper. Go to your room and wait for Perseus. I believe he left you orders." I cut her off. Her excitement faded. I guess she had hoped that we would develop some sort friendship. I already saw her as a possible friend. Just not tonight. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I´m sorry Piper. But right now I need to talk to my mother. It is late anyway." The girls shoulders sagged but she nodded. "I will ask Percy if I may keep on training you. If everything goes as planned we will be here again soon." Piper nodded and left.

"How are you doing daughter?" I smiled gently. "I am doing quite well. These are exciting times to live in mother." She smiled. "Indeed they are. So, to the question you once asked me." I nodded. "Are the dreams that involve Lord Perseus real? I didn´t know what he looked like but I imagined him just like he really is. He is like my dreams come to life." The goddess of Wisdom chuckled. "Yes, your dreams are real." I nodded. "Then why can´t he remember me." Athena chuckled. "It´s not my fault that Destiny ships you." I raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. It was only a term of phase from another time. I can only make uneducated guesses. Dreams are not my expertise but I do believe they are real."

I nodded. "Destiny has a way of throwing and Perseus and you together for some reason or so I have been told." I sighed. "I asked Percy about this. Why do you like him so much if you hate his father." Athena´s eyes twinkled. "Because Perseus is honorable and you can count on his loyalty when it is really needed. He has won my favour. There was also a time when he and Artemis were inseparable. She was still a pashonet manhater...let us just agree on the fact that it is hard to hate him for no real reason."

Athena grabbed my hands. "Daughter, your Adventure has begun. You will need all your intellect and cunning this world has to offer to succeed and you will need the courage to Perseus to not give up." I was surprised by how warm and close Athena seemed. "Just don´t get hurt Annabeth. You are m favorite daughter and even though it seems as if I don´t notice you or care about you I assure you the truth is the exact opposite."

I smiled at my mother. "That is nice to hear from your mouth." I informed her. She nodded. "You should settle the affairs you still have to before you go to bed. I believe you will be of to Jaffa in the morning."

Percy pov.

Artemis and I were glaring at each other. She had brought forward her interest in Piper and had hinted that she wouldn't mind adding her into the ranks of the hunt. Of course that stood in direct conflict with my plans for Piper.

Naturally Artemis had spent the next hour sulking sourly. Now that we were alone she pulled out the heavy weapons. Artemis knew how to awaken my brotherly protectiveness. Luckily I had been able to with stand her.

Finally Atremis sighed and her silver eyes broke contact with mine. "Okay you win. Keep her." She whined. I chuckled. "I intend to." She gave me another pitiful look and stood up. She being in the form of a nine-year old girl made it easier to see her as a little sister even though she was older in me.

"I have to take my leave. Until then Perseus." "Farewell." Artemis started glowing silver and then disappeared. I sighed. She wasn't going to forgive me quickly for turning her down. She had her real brother and her adopted brother wrapped around her fingers so naturally she wasn't used to not getting her way.

I sighed and hoped that Piper had remembered to prepare my bath. This had been tiring. Aphrodite had been surprisingly indifferent about me owning her daughter. I guessed that she was used to her daughters becoming sex slaves and since I treated Piper a lot better then sex slaves usually were there was no reason for her do anything. Athena had been snippy as always and had teased me about my sex life.

I got up and grabbed a jug full of wine and a silver goblet and then I left the dining room. In the hallway I passed Hazel who was carrying fire wood. She gave me a bright smile. I assumed that since she got take care of Ice she had come to terms with serving me.

I went downstairs to check on everything. I was already dark out side and most of the servants went to bed. To my surprise I spotted Lea sitting on the marble stones surrounding the Orange tree on the dark courtyard staring into the night sky. I sighed wishing a bit that I wouldn't be leaving this early. Then I made my choice. Why not two girls tonight. I walked over to the Roman girl. She was blond and had blue eyes which was rare in Romans. She was relatively thin but was definitely curvier then Piper or Annabeth but lacked their breathtaking beauty even though she was very attractive.

"Good evening Lea." I greeted the blond. She smiled at me. "Good evening master." She greeted me back in Greek. She spoke slowly and it was clear that until shortly she didn't spend much time with the language. She was probably from a wealthy family that could afford educating her. Well now she was my slave. "Just so you know. When you aren't working you are to spend the time how ever you wish in this house.

Lea nodded and fingered her iron collar. I sat down next to her and also looked into the stars. She giggled. "Is there anything you want me to do for you, or to you?" I smirked. "Not right now but I am interested in having you join Piper and me later as soon as I am finished braking her in." She giggled then sighed. "I was caught when I was fourteen and was then phrased by a wealthy Greek family. I mostly took care of the children but that didn´t stop the Lord of the house from using me."

I chuckled and out an arm around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked while laying my hand on her thigh. She shrugged. "I don't know." I was never able to tell some one this story or never wanted to."

I smirked. She didn't know that I was going to gift her with immortality very soon. Piper had already stopped ageing this morning. I was going to wait with Hazel until I was older. I did it partly because it was my way of paying them back for their service and party because I didn't want them to grow old. I had no interest in Piper growing old.

"Fascinating." I breathed into her neck while letting my hand slide under her dress and up her thigh. "I used to be a Christian. But over the last few years I grew les and les sure and now they say I am serving a God." I kissed her neck gently while my hand moved farther up her thigh to the region that now was reserved only to me.

Lea moaned softly. "Is it true what they say about you? Are you really a God." I chuckled. "Would it change anything for you?" I whispered into her ear. "No, I am just curious about what is true and not. It also seems to make me less worthless than if I were serving a mortal." She pressed forward between soft moans.

"Well then. Yes, I am a god. I am over three thousand years old." Lea turned around and straddled me. "So, I may be a slave but how many slaves in this world can claim to be the slaves of a God."

Now that she was straddling me her eyes were a bit above mine so she was looking down. I rested my hands on her hips.

I smiled to myself. Lea was a good slave. She was obedient and enthusiastic. She obviously didn't mind my advances because she leaned down and pressed her lips against mine for a second. Then she leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "How about I head down and eat dinner with Hazel and then prepare your dinner and head up to your room and jump in?" I smirked. "That sounds nice. Or I could just fuck you here." Lea giggled softly.

"Yes you could." I kissed her again. "We will do this your way." I informed her and let her go. Lea got up and hurried towards the kitchens. I look up at the stars for another time before getting up myself and heading up stares.

I entered my room and spotted Piper sitting on my bed looking a but dreamy. The slightest shadow of a smile formed on her lips. "Hey Pips." She jerked out of her daydream and her eyes met mine. Then panic crossed her face. "Percy. I forgot to prepare your dinner. I'm sorry. I was just talking to my mother the first time and after that I didn't remember it anymore." She scrambled to her feet. Taken aback by her sudden panic attack I grabbed her by her arms and held her still.

"Don't worry about it. I arranged for dinner to be brought up to us. Now I really need that massage."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People. <strong>

**You are frigging awesome. So Piper will get it pretty rough tonight but on the upside. She won´t get everything because Lea will join soon. Well I am not sure how to rait this. Should this me a T or a M. Anyway People. You are frigging awesome and I am happy to be back. Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	6. Last night before depature

**Here you go People. You are awesome. I am going leave out the lemons. Sorry, but another one now would have ruined this Story. The next one would be a Percabeth. You can all imagine what a guy would do to Girls if they are totally at his mercy and it isn´t socially frowned about to do what the guy wants. Anyway. Next chapter they will travel to Jaffa and prepare the fleet. **

**To Astarate: Thank you. You are awesome.**

**To Amethystgirly: Haha Thank you.**

**To FateBurn: Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rough nights<strong>

**Percy: Seagod. Warrior. Very old.**  
><strong>Annabeth: demigod. Commander of Jerusalem's armies. Sixteen. Born in Athens.18<strong>

**Piper. 17. Percy's pleasure slave. Comes from Scotland.**

**Clarissa. General. Princess of Sparta**

**Hazel. Slave girl. Mother lived in a Village in north Africa Slave to Percy. . Daughter of Hades 14**

**Selina. Former slave. Wife of Charles Beckendorf. Born in Olympia 27**

**Charles Beckendorf. Former owner and now husband of Selina. Owns the armory. Arcadia. 27**

**Travis. comes from Arcadia. Married to Katie. 17**

**Connor Hermes family comes from Arcadia. Likes Annabeth. 17**

**Katie. Demeter. Comes from Olympia. 18**

**Lea. Roman girl. Blond. Pretty. Blue eyes. Slim built. Middle tall. 16. Relatively clever**

**Julietta. Comes from Alexandra (Persian). Tall. Curvy. Darker skin. Brown eyes. Black hair. Simple minded. 18**

**Edward. Percy's cook. 30. Round. Middle tall. Good natured.**

**Yasmin. Annabeth' s house slave. Arabic. Quite attractive and curvy. Twenty years old. Kind. Obedient.**

* * *

><p>Percy pov.<p>

Piper was wearing one of the more revealing lever outfits that showed her stomach but judging by how grimy she wasn't doing it to please me. Her hair was still in it's over braided even if it was messed up.

I nearly chuckled when I spotted a few twigs and parts leaves sticking in her hair. She looked like a wildcat that had lost a fight against a tree. "You aren't angry?" I laughed. "Of course not. When were you supposed to do that?" She shrugged and look down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I had no reason to assume that you would punish me." I held up my hand to silence her. "Okay, you don't need to apologise for these things and if you would I would let you know. Apologies for things you would apologise to anyone for." She blushed again and looked down. Her grimy hands were shaking a bit and I suddenly noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Tears she was trying so desperately to hide back.

I walked towards her and held her by her shoulders. "What is wrong?" Piper blinked a few times. "Sorry, I just thought of home for a second." I sighed. "If you wish you can write a letter to your family. I will have it copied and sent away with three different ships. If it makes this easier for you..."

Piper gave me a small smile. "That would be nice. Now to your bath and massage. Hazel had your massage ready by this morning and I prepared your bath not long ago." I smirked and nodded at her grim hands. "How did you manage the bath without getting your hands wet?" A small smile danced over her face and her eyes were full of pride and defiance.

This was her little form of resistance. Her fighting back. It may look small and insignificant to most people but I knew that to her it meant the world. She knew any real resistance was futile. She couldn't fight me of because I could easily over power which I would and then the night would be a lot more painful for her. She couldn't run away because I would find her. Also the front gate that breached the wall surrounding my residence was closed at night.

I rubbed her shoulders and then stood back.

I pulled off my arm guards and walked over to my armor rack. I laid down my arm guards on the box. Leaving Piper to herself for the moment pulled of my armor and put it on the rack. When I was only wearing my legdress I turned around to her.

Piper had obviously calmed herself down and was waiting for my orders. I smirked. I am going to have the massage first and them I am going to get wet. She nodded. I realised that she had possibly never given anyone a massage before.

Well this was going to be interesting. I headed over to the bathroom which was lit by a dozen oil lamps hanging from the walls.

I undressed fully and laid myself on the marble bench.

Piper pov.

I had no idea what to do. Sure I had given him a shoulder massage before. I remembered what my mother had told me earlier. "Do everything you do with pride. My children, especially my daughters often have a hard life. If you are cooking that do that as good as you can and if you are in bed with your master then do your best. No matter how you turn it you will end up doing what he wants. So do it by your terms. Try to do it in a way safe for you and hold your head high. He may own your body but not your soul. Your soul is a gift only you can give and that is something that Perseus knows and honors."

I mustered my courage and unscrewed the of the oil pot. After a breath hesitation I straddled his back and rested me hands on his shoulder blades.

"I've never really done this before." I murmured. This was going to be awkward. I grabbed the oil pot and poured some of warm, golden liquid on his back. True he did look good from back here. His body was tanned from the sun and his muscles were perfectly toned.

I started massaging his back. It had something calming. It gave me the opportunity to let my mind wander. I was thinking about what to write ny father. What was I supposed to say? That I was fine? That I was a sex slave. That my mother was a Greek goddess and that Christianity was false?

I sighed. My father would do everything to get me back. Sadly he would never achieve anything. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to go back. Even though I was a sex slave this world had its perks.

First of all I was aloud to bear arms. Secondly I was allowed to educate myself as much as I wanted as long as it didn't interfere with my other Obligations. Back in Scotland I had many obligations but there I still had to be the lady. I had to please the all parties or try to and the priest still called me a sinner for everything I did.

I sighed. My life was much to complicated. I also no longer had to learn these lady like things like weaving, sowing and other useless things. On the downside I had to server a man in what ever way he wanted which of course meant that I would often end up warming his bed.

I kneaded his back and shoulder muscles as good as I could and as far as I could tell he seemed to enjoy it. This went on for another ten minutes until he twisted his neck. "Enough for now." He said softly. I slid of his back and stood up.

He sat up and smirked at me. "When did you get that good." He asked. I flashed him a short smile. Percy got up and headed over to the bath tub. A moment later he was in the water.

Percy closed his eyes and relaxed in the warm water. "Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked. He smirked. "Why don't you join me? You are grimy after all." I gulped but played it cool remembering my mothers words even though I was sure that the words were originally from Athena.

I knew that this battle was inevitable. But I could choose the battle field and the terms. I smiled at him and sat down on the marble edge of the tub so that my behind was next to his head. For a second the thought hit me that this might be the battle field I was born for. Annabeth was born to stand in an command tent of an army and decide over life and death of thousands. I was born to fight my battles in the bed of my master with a lot les options then Annabeth would have.

Then I reminded myself that this wasn't what love was about and this also wasn't what a daughter of love is about.

This wasn't my battle field. This was my finding my place and rearranging the chess board. Sure, many things in this new world scared me a lot and the things I had to do weren't that appealing to me but I had already spotted beauty in this world. It had this something. In my old home I would not find this thing.

I had also met new people that I was sure I would one day hold dearly. People like Grover and Hazel, or like Annabeth and Selina. I also suspected that I would grow fond of Percy one day even though what he did with me and how low he made me feel.

This was were I was now and I was going to make the best of it. First I was going to do what I had to and I would do it with Pride. Then I would do what I could. I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Why would I want to join you." I jabbed back knowing that Percy wouldn't hold it against me. He liked a breeze of rebellion and I had a lot more than a breeze to offer.

"Because you are grimy." He argued and sat up straighter and I could see him smirking. "Yes, but I could always clean myself up later." I replied and Percy lifted himself out of the water and sat down on the edge of the basin next to me.

"I fear that won't be happening. For some reason I don't believe you will be leaving my quarters before dawn. Can you?" He shot back and I felt his hands on my waist. A heartbeat later he had pulled me onto his lap.

"No, I can't." I admitted. One of his hands slid up to my flank and I felt him leaning in. Before I knew it he was slowly kissing my neck.

Annabeth pov.

_(Haha. Nop. You will have to wait for the lemon a little more. Partly because they are awkward to write and I am only doing it because it makes the story Lucier and partly because if I do lemons in this story I don't want them to be forced. I want them to come like a flow and make sence. I am not 100% sure there will even be a lemon this chapter. But for now it looks like it.)_

I headed through the mostly empty streets towards my apartment hoping that Yasmin would have dinner ready for me seeing as I hadn't given her any orders. It had been a long day. I would eat and get the massage I allowed myself too have nearly every night.

I smirked when I had remembered how I had gotten Yasmin. She was the daughter of one of my muslim, military advisers who had ended up in my dept. Sadly it wasn't in his power to pay me back. Thanks to Muslim tradition I would be able to force the mans wives and daughters into prostitution to pay their fathers or husbands debts.

There were a few problems with that. Problem one was that all but one daughter have been married of and the wives were already older and wouldn't bring in much money. Also I pitied the remaining girl.

I also wished to save the man the humiliation of handing his daughter around to the men that served under him.

So I struck a deal. I was in need of a servant but was to lazy to buy one so I would get his daughter and he would be releaved of all debts. He had accepted and I had not only won a servant bur also an absolutely loyal follower and supporter.

Now the mans daughter Yasmin lived with me. She was a mixture of friend, pleasure slave and maid and I enjoyed her presence a lot.

I finally reached my home. The two muslim city guards guarding my door greeted me with simple nods. They were there because I led the entire army and the Sultan feared that some conservative muslim family or a rival faction would try to end me. I may outmatched any of them but a dagger in the night in the hands of a skilled assassin was just as deadly to me then to any one else.

That was one of the reasons why I slept with one eye open and the hilt of my dagger in my hand every night prepared to fight for my life which was a guess the fate of any loan daughter of Athena.

I entered the building and headed up to the third and top level. Then I knocked on the door of my flat. A moment later Yasmin opened the door. "Good evening my Lady." She greeted me. I smiled at her. "Hey. I´m back" Yasmin smiled.

I stepped into the warm flat and the door closed behind me. "How was your day my Lady." I sighed. "I will be leaving tomorrow and won't be back for a while. I was thinking of letting you stay with Perseus servants while I am gone so you don't get lonely. I also had some fun giving a girl her first fencing lessons. All in all it was a productive jet exhausting day."

Yasmin smiles sweetly. "Well, I guess I should make sure you are comfortable tonight." That was a strangely suggestive way to talk that I wasn't used to her using.

To think about it she has been acting weird over the last few moths. She seemed to be a lot more eager than usual when I had her pleasure me. Some times I only had to hint it and she would imidietly be at it.

"Well. I am going to have to go over the maps one more time." I said pushing all other thoughts aside and headed deeper into my flat and dropped the maps I was holding in my arms down on my living room table.

I noticed that Yasmin had made a fire because it was crackling in the fireplace. Then I quickly sat down and spread the sea map of the mediterranean and studied the shipping routes. Something bothered me.

**(Okay. This story won't be totally one with Greek mythology due to practical reasons. For instance the story with Apollo riding the sun chariot isn't true. Apollo has a chariot that shines like the sun but that's it. Same with Artemis.)**

Something thst had always bothered me. These maps and especially my star sharts just weren't accurate. They were based on the assumption that the world was the center of the universe and everything revolved around it.

Already the realisation hit me and a theory was forming in my mind. Aristoteles had been wrong. It just made no sense.

Finally I spread a empty piece of parchment and grabbed my quill. Then I dipped in into a bottle of ink and started my calculations.

Suddenly a sound pulled my out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw that there was now a steaming pot of soup standing there that had previously not been there.

Then I noticed Yasmin standing next to me. I smiled up at her thankfully. "You look like you need it. Now I am going to make sure you eat it and don't forget it. You have worked enough for today anyway." She informed me. I sighed.

Sadly she was right. I often forgot meals when I was working. So I ate my dinner with out complaining while Yasmin put away my maps and calculations. When I was finished I drank a glass of water.

"Now, let us get you out of that armor." Yasmin announced. I sighed and got to my feet and let her undo the straps holding my chest plate in place. Then she removed my belt with the sword and dagger. I sighed as she lifted of my bronze chest plate.

I pulled of my arm guards and greaves and also my sandals. I stretched my legs. After being out mf my heavy armor I felt weightless. Then she led me into my small bedroom. My flat only had one bedroom so Yasmin usually slept on the cot next to my bed or in my bed.

"Yasmin. Get ready for bed. I am going to brush my teeth." Yasmin turned around to me. "Wait." The girl said. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly I felt Yasmin's hand cupping my cheeks and soft lips pressing against mine.

I quickly pushed her away. Yasmin stumbled backwards and went sprawling onto the ground. When Yasmin looked up at me, fear was evident in her eyes.

I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me as I realised why my servant had acted the way she did over the last few weeks. But I decided to play a bit with her. This night would definitely be interesting. Yasmin looked like she thought I would hit, fog or even kill her.

I had once hit Yasmin when she had refused to serve me in the beginning because I was a girl. Since then never again. Yasmin was into girls. I nearly laughed. Were Yasmin came from having feelings for your own gender could get you killed. However we Greeks were much more open to these things. Of course I wasn't interested in girls like she was but I was sill going to enjoy this.

I looked at the Arabic girl cowering at my feet. "Get to your feet." I ordered. She did as I told her. "Are you perhaps into woman rather then men?" I asked. I was surprised to find her shaking when she nodded, shame written across her face.

"Well this explains a lot." I announced. Her fear slowly faded to be replaced by confusion. "You aren't going to punish me?" I laughed. "Why should I. It doesn't change anything really."

"Wait. Are you...you know...into girls?" Yasmin stuttered. I chuckled. "No, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy your services. I simply don't have any romantic interests in girls." Yasmin stared at me open mouthed. I rolled my eyes. "Really. I am not going to punish you for being into girls. Why should I?" Relief slowly spread across my face. "I own your body. Not your soul. That is something only you can give away."

She nodded. "Now. I am going to brush my teeth and freshen myself. When I return I expect you to be undressed." I informed her. Worry passed over her face. "Don't worry. I am only going to amuse myself with you." I turned around and left the room.

Tonight was going to be amusing. I was already thinking of ways to humiliate Yasmin.

Lea pov.

I sat in the kitchen next to Hazel. We were eating dinner. This house hold was a lot more pleasant to live in then my last one. For one the food was better. We slaves ate pretty much the same things that our master and his guests did.

Also we had batter places to sleep. In my old house hold there had been a large room with heaps of straw. That was if you were lucky. If you weren't you got to sleep in the stall outside. Sleeping in your masters bed wasn't that great. Especially if the guy was very old or was the kind of guy that no girl would ever be interested in sharing a bed with because he looked so revolting.

Also I liked the male/female ratio in this household. The residence I used to live was in a more landly aria surrounded by farms so most of the slaves were men. That meant that I had gotten a lot of attention from many men and more than once a slave had tried to rape me. It hadn't happened though in the end.

Also Perseus had made it very clear to the three male slaves that if any one of them tried anything with us girls they would wish they were dead.

The washroom were also great. I know that it was meant for the harems that wealthy muslim men held were the woman would reserve massages and stuff like that. Then the man could enter the room and choose one of the naked woman.

On the other hand we were a harem in a way. "How was your day Hazel?" I asked. She smiled up at me brightly. "Grover and Juniper had taken me along to meet a caravan out side the city. I was aloud to ride on Ice the hole way. Julietta is kind of mean though. She always pushes me around. Enough about me." I frowned. Julietta was doing politics and pushing the other girls around. I would have to bring this to Pipers attention.

"How was your day?" The kind girl asked. I liked Hazel. She was extremely nice and compashonet. She had this air of vulnerability around her even though she seemed to be quite tough at other times. I shrugged. "I cleaned up in the washroom after you were finished with Piper together with the youngest girls I did some cleaning and helped in the kitchens to ready lunch for the servants. It was pretty lazy day in my opinion. However I did meet Percy outside and am now going to spend the night in his bed with Piper."

Hazel sighed. "Are you happy or unhappy about it." I shrugged. "Does it matter. It isn't as if I have a choise. I do hope he doesn't hurt me though. One guy in the family I used to live with liked to hit me."

"He won't hurt you." Hazel said with absolute conviction in her voice. Her naive belief in the beauty of the world was slightly refreshing. "Hazel, just because he let you chose, take care of and ride a horse doesn't mean he is a wonderful person. I am pretty sure Piper isn't to happy with what Percy is most likely doing to her right now. I'm sure she hates it. It makes her feel dirty and worthless and yet Percy is not going to stop fucking her just so that she feels better.

I myself don't mind to much that I am going to sleep with him because I expect it to be better then what I am used to. If I had the choise I would be far away from here. I would never have to see this retched part of the world again.

Hazel looked at me confused. "Why did you and Julietta say that you wouldn't mind switching with Piper?"

I burst out laughing. When I calmed down I explained. "Just in case you haven't noticed it Hazel. Our master is frigging beautiful and relatively gentle as far as I can tell. I mean what girl wouldn't have a few fantasies about him. I still would rather not be his slave." Hazel shrugged blushing slightly.

Suddenly Edward came around the corner. "Lea, don't forget you orders. Percy expects you to come soon with his meal." I nodded and Hazel and I quickly finished eating. After a moment of silence Hazel patted my shoulder. "Good luck Lea. Is it wrong if I wish you a good night?" I gave her a smile.

"Good night Hazel. See you tomorrow."

With that she was gone. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Luckily Edward came over to me. "Here honey. Let me do that. Just sit back and relax for the next few minutes. You are going to work out enough to night."

I sighed and sat down on the table. "Thank you." I closed my eyes and leaned back. Hazel was right in one thing. If you were unfortunate enough to be born into or end up in slavery, Perseus was the kind of guy at who's mercy you would be lucky to end up in.

He owned your body, not your soul and that is how he treated you. He used your body but as a person he still respected you as a person. Many forgot that there was a person behind the boy working in their stables or the girl scrubbing their floor or warming their bed. "Hey Lucy." Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up.

He was holding a platter stacked with cheese, grapes, bread and jerky. A simple but big dinner. I took it. "Good night Edward." I told the man and turned around.

I headed up to the master bedroom. There I wasn't surprised to not find anyone. I set the tray down and walked into the bathroom where I found Perseus sitting on the edge of the marble tub. So was Piper. The thing that nearly made me roll my eyes was the fact that Piper was learning down over Percy's lap pleasing him with her mouth.

What an unfair world this is.

* * *

><p><strong>So no fully blown out Lemon to smooth this of. To those that have been hoping for one I apologize. I usually enjoy writing lemons, even the messy one. They are especially challenging to write and are also quite fun. But this isn´t the story for that. Sure, Piper and the other Girls are sex slaves but being to descriptive would ruin the Story. You can all imagine what Percy does to them. The next Lemon will be a Percabeth. Enjoy. Please please Review. <strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. Ride with me

**Hello People. It´s me again. A friend of mine, who is actually my ex girl-friend pressured to update this story today. She didn´t care about my writing speed so this will only be a 2,5k chapter. I still hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is the shortest.**

**To PARN of hero: Hey. Good to see you liked it so far. It feels great coming from you. I truly hope you enjoy this.**

**To I See All1: Hello. Thank you. This is one of the best Reviews I ever got. What rating should this Story have?**

**To krasni: Giving a blowjob wasn´t Piper´s choise. Piper´s opinion over what Percy does to her weighs rather low. What ever Piper doesn´t freely give could and would be taken by force which would end in brutal rape instead of gentle rape. Piper isn´t important enough to Percy at the Moment to be able to allow herself and real resistance or so she thinks. You have to understand her Position. She has no rights. On paper she is as much Percy´s posession as a book or a knife could be. Percy could break her, kill her or beat her and no one would really care.**

**To Astarate: Thank you. **

**My quotes for today. If any one has another great Person to Quote then tell me. Otherwise it will an Isamic scollar or ****Nioclo ****Medici. **

**In every country and in every age, the priest has been hostile to liberty. He is always in alliance with the despot, abetting his abuses in return for protection to his own. **

**-Thomas Jefferson, letter to Horatio G. Spafford, March 17, 1814**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Christianity neither is, nor ever was a part of the common law. <span>**

**-Thomas Jefferson, letter to Dr. Thomas Cooper, February 10, 1814**

* * *

><p><span><strong>History, I believe, furnishes no example of a priest-ridden people maintaining a free civil government. This marks the lowest grade of ignorance of which their civil as well as religious leaders will always avail themselves for their own purposes. <strong>

**-Thomas Jefferson to Alexander von Humboldt, Dec. 6, 1813.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Millions of innocent men, women and children, since the introduction of Christianity, have been burnt, tortured, fined and imprisoned; yet we have not advanced one inch towards uniformity. <strong>

-**Thomas Jefferson, Notes on Virginia, 1782**

* * *

><p><span><strong>But it does me no injury for my neighbor to say there are twenty gods or no God. It neither picks my pocket nor breaks my leg. <strong>

**-Thomas Jefferson, Notes on Virginia, 1782**

* * *

><p><span><strong>What is it men cannot be made to believe! <strong>

**-Thomas Jefferson to Richard Henry Lee, April 22, 1786. (on the British regarding America, but quoted here for its universal appeal.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Question with boldness even the existence of a god; because if there be one he must approve of the homage of reason more than that of blindfolded fear. <strong>

**-Thomas Jefferson, letter to Peter Carr, August 10, 1787**

**_Laura: brown haired. 9. cute. spanish. speaks latin_**

**_Esmeralda: French. Dirty blond. 15 quite girl. Slim built. Rather pretty . One of Percy's slave girls._**

**_Percy: Seagod. Warrior. Very old._**

**_Annabeth: demigod. Commander of Jerusalem's armies. Sixteen. Born in Athens.18_**

**_Piper. 17. Percy's pleasure slave. Comes from Scotland._**

**_Clarissa. General. Princess of Sparta_**

**_Hazel. Slave girl. Mother lived in a Village in north Africa Slave to Percy. . Daughter of Hades 14_**

**_Selina. Former slave. Wife of Charles Beckendorf. Born in Olympia 27_**

**_Charles Beckendorf. Former owner and now husband of Selina. Owns the armory. Arcadia. 27_**

**_Travis. comes from Arcadia. Married to Katie. 17_**

**_Connor Hermis family comes from Arcadia. Likes Annabeth. 17_**

**_Katie. Demeter. Comes from Olympia. 18_**

**_Lea. Roman girl. Blond. Pretty. Blue eyes. Slim built. Middle tall. 16. Relatively clever_**

**_Julietta. Comes from Alexandra (Persian). Tall. Curvy. Darker skin. Brown eyes. Black hair. Simple minded. 18_**

**_Edward. Percy's cook. 30. Round. Middle tall. Good natured._**

**_Grover. Satire_**

**_Juniper. Nature sprite. Grover's wife._**

* * *

><p>Hazel pov.<p>

I walked through the hallways up to Percy's room. To me it made no sense at all why I was being sent up two times in a row but Juniper was the one in charge. I carefully opened the door and stepped into the room. It was flooded with golden light from the rising sun.

On the bed lay Percy, Piper and Lea. Of course they were naked. Lea was curled up with her back to her master. Piper surprised me by lying on top of him and by using his chest as a pillow. Percy had his arms wrapped around her. They actually looking peaceful. Piper was even smiling slightly. I walked over to them and shook Percy's arm gently. His eyes immediately snapped open.

"It is time to get up my lord." I whispered. He groaned. "That late?" I nodded. The man sighed and pushed Piper of him careful not to wake her. Suddenly Piper grabbed his arm in her sleep. When he gently pried her fingers of her the girls kaleidoscope eyes snapped open.

The looked slightly disoriented and her hair looked like mice had used it as a nest. "Sleep in late Piper." Percy quickly climbed out of bed and pulled on a tunic. "What is going on?" Piper asked sleepily. "Go back to sleep Piper." Percy ordered his girl. Piper obediently let her head fall back down on the mattress and a few seconds later she was snoring again.

I blushed when I spotted a hicky on Piper's neck and another one was visible on Piper's visible breast. I pulled my eyes away and pushed aside my imaginations of what had happened last night when Lea rolled over im her sleep and pressed her back against Piper's back.

I looked at Percy who was smirking at the two girls lying on his bed. "Percy. We must prepare. A runner already came by and informed us that the departing has been rescheduled for noon." He sighed. "We should get going then. I am going to take Piper with me to Jaffa but let her sleep for now." I nodded.

"I will awake her later." I said. Percy nodded and walked over to his armor rack. "I shall go and prepare your breakfast." I announced and headed back to the door. This was going to be a strange day and I was looking forward to talking to Lea later about what happened last night. I hurried out of the room and back down to the kitchen were Esmeralda was helping Edward with breakfast. They looked at me expectantly.

"Lea and Piper looked fine when I saw them. They were mostly asleep but they looked peaceful." They nodded relieved. "Okay. Let's get everyone's breakfast ready. The master should be joining us as soon as he is dressed." I informed everyone.

"Is he eating with us?" Esmeralda asked surprised. I shrugged. "I haven't heard anything in the contrary and considering everything I believe so." I sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. Then I started asking myself what I would be doing in the next few weeks in which Percy wasn't here.

We would probably tend to the house and that was just about it.

Annabeth pov.

I tied my sword belt around my waist. Last night had been fun. Yasmin had been very amusing. The girl was now standing behind me, packing my traveling bag.

Only a few minutes ago I had allowed her to get dressed. It has been amusing to whiteness how uncomfortable she had been for the last few hours running around naked in my flat.

Finally ten minutes later I was ready to leave. "Yasmin. Are you ready. I am going to drop you of at Percy's." She nodded and a few minutes later we were on our way to Percy's. I was leading my grey war-horse by its rains through the dusty streets towards Percy's large and luxurious residence. I passed the servant standing guard at the front gate and knocked on the front door.

It opened a few seconds later revealing a nine-year od old spanish looking girl. I could see why Percy had bought her. The girl was simply adorable. She looked up at me with critical eyes.

"Lady Annabeth." She greeted me in Latin. I kneeled down in front of her so that our eyes were on the same level. "Greetings to you little Laura. How are you?" She stomped her foot frustrated.

"No one has time for me. Master is busy and the other girls are either working or talking to Piper and Lea. They are giggling all the time but I can't understand over what. It is because of some red spots on Piper's neck." I groaned the moment I relied what the servant girls were laughing about.

"Laura, this is Yasmin. You don't speak the same language but can you still show her around. She will be staying here for a while." I introduced her to Yasmin.

Then I turned to my servant. "Spend some time with her. Will you?" She nodded. Laura beamed happily and grabbed Yasmin´s hand and pulled her after her into the house.

A heart beat later I followed them. I immediately headed straight ahead to the courtyard were I saw Hazel holding Ice by her rains. A group of servant girls massed in a corner and were giggling madly.

Then I spotted Percy who was talking to Grover . I leaned my horse over to them. "Morning Percy ." I greeted him. He smirked at me. "Good morning Annabeth. I trust you are well." I nodded. "I hope you don't mind that I am parking Yasmin, my slave girl here while I am gone."

Percy shook his head. "By all means. Its no problem. I was just talking to Grover. He seems to think I have to many servants for the number of people that live here." I shrugged.

"I trust you slepped well." Percy laughed. "Yes, I did in deed. So when are we leaving?" I rolled my eyes. "We were planning to meet at the plaza around noon."

"Okay then. So I am in charge or the men. When Piper returns from Jaffa she will be in charge of the women?" Grover asked. Percy nodded. "You of course are in charge of Piper. But if she misbehaves I will punish her when I return. She will be there to enforce discipline among the girls. You keep the Boys in line but if they do something very bad then lock them away until I am back or let Clarissa deal with them."

I raided an eyebrow. "You are taking Piper with you?" I inquired. Percy smirked. "We will be in Jaffa for over a week I enjoyed her greatly last night. I will send her beck with Ice when we depart on our jurny. Plus you will be able to continue her training if you wish. I arranged for Katie to frequently come by and teach all my girls how to hold a sword."

I rolled my eyes. "Percy. I have to talk to Juniper for a minute. I will be back?" Grover informed his friend and left to find his wife.

"So. You enjoyed last night with Piper?" I inquired. Percy smirked. "In deed. But I also enjoyed Lea. I think they actually enjoyed themselves in the end. Well Lea definitely did but it seems as if Piper did to." I smiled. "Last night I found out the Yasmin is into girls." Percy's eyes sparkled amused.

"Wish in your case isn't a problem. I trust you explored the full potential of the situation." I nodded slowly." Naturally I did. Do you think we should perhaps make Yasmin and Piper...it would be amusing."

Percy nodded. "That is something to do when we are back. I do have enough girls myself so when I am board ..." I rolled my eyes.

Percy loved playing around. "With Hazel?" I asked. He smirked. "So many possibilities." Percy sighed. I spotted Piper walking towards us. To my surprise she was wearing a tunic with a thin lever harness over it in stead of a dress and she had a leaf bladed sword hanging from her the sword belt tied around her waist. She was also wearing lever arm guards.

As she came closer I made out the love mark on her neck. When she reached us she gave me a slight bow. "She looks good in armor." I muttered to Percy. "I know." Came the reply. "Should we get going?"

Piper pov.

I felt a bit excited. I liked wearing armor. It made me feel stronger. I thought back to last night. First Percy had made me plessured him with my mouth. Then Lea had joined us. It hadn't been long and we had all been inside the water.

It seemed as if Lea kept in the back ground in the beginning. Our love games had continued in the water for another hour. Finally we left the water. He had made me bow down over the table top and had then taken me from behind.

That had been extremely unpleasant. But then things got better. Lea also became more involved until finally I had to admit to myself that I had enjoyed myself. "Come on Piper." Percy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

Percy and Annabeth had shouldered their packs and were holding the rains of their horses. They also had their helmets on their heads. I nodded. There was another round of good byes and we were walking down the short tunnel. Before I knew it we had left the residence and were heading down the street. There were suprising few people on the streets. We reached the market place five minutes later where the question where everyone was answered because it was packed.

"Piper." I looked toward Percy and he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me into Ice's back. I lifted my leg over the animals back until I was sitting straight in the saddle.

We headed into the crowd towards the center of the market place. It took a while to reach because there were so many people. They all wanted to see the warriors off. In the middle of the plaza there was a free space. Riders had gathered there with their horses. I also saw a four large carriages.

"What now?" I called down to my master. "We get out of pur armors and bring them to the carriages. "Otherwise we will over heat in the sun." I slid of the horses back and Percy caught me and set me down.

"Come on. We are already late as it is." Annabeth called over to us. We headed over to a carriage were I spotted Charlie, Connor and Travis. Katie was also there and busy fussing over their husband.

"Now, let us get out of our armor." Annabeth called. Not even ten minutes later I was out of my lever armor and had laid it on the back of one of the carriages. Percy and Annabeth had also stowed away their helmets and chest plates on the back of one of the carriages.

I had the feeling that our lever arm guards were as much for looks as for protection. "Everyone. Mount horses." Percy's loud voice wrang out loud over the crowd. All the riders told their loved ones farewell and then mounted their horses.

I looked around confused over which horse I would be taking. I turned to Percy who had already mounted Ice. "Which horse should I take." The sea-god smirked. "Mine." He held out his hand to me. I grabbed his wrist and his Hand closed around mine. He pulled me into the saddle behind him with ease.

I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "Company, form on me!" He yelled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I rested my head against Percy's back. We only made slow progress because we needed to travel slow so that the carriages could keep up. We had left the city about an hour ago and I had heard that the we had a 60km jurny to master.

That wasn't to bad but we would need to camp over night. I sighed and tightened my grip around his waist. We were travelling at the tip of the company. Annabeth was riding along side us. Then came about seventy riders behind us. Then came the three carriages and finally another forty Athenians making up our rear. I was extremely comfortable. It was a very warm day and Percy was also pleasant to lean against.

Slowly my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"Piper. Wake up. We are doing a break." I jerked awake. "Okay. I'm awake." Percy nodded and slid of the horses back. I followed him and would have collapsed if Percy hadn't caught me. I muttered a short thanks. Then I started walking around to stretch my legs while Percy and the others tended to their horses.

Finally Percy called me over and we ate some bread and jerky and drank some water before it was time to leave again. First Percy let me try to climb onto the horses back which I had to admit I failed at which meant I was lifted up again. A heartbeat later Percy was in the saddle behind me. He reached around me with both arms and held the rains in front of me. After forming a double line we were off again.

I studied at the land around me. There was lots of sand and rocks. A desert as far as the eye could see and a dusty Roman built road went right through it. But I could make out what was most likely a trade caravan miles ahead of us.

This was going to be boring. I let myself sink into Percy's chest. Again I was comfortable. Yeah, boring and comfortable.

I silently listened to Percy's conversation not really following it. Their conversation wasn't any of my business anyway. They held conversations that great commanders and warriors held. Conversations that could decide the future of empires. It wasn't my kind of conversation. It wasn't a conversation for a slave, for meat.

I had realised that I was mostly here because of my body and if I was lucky a bit because Percy enjoyed my presence. But I did plan on making the best of it. If I was lucky my being there would grow into something more than just pleasing my master in bed but I was rather sceptical.

"Hey Piper." Annabeth's voice pulled me put of my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked looking over to the daughter of Athena. "You are from Scotland, right?" I nodded. "Could you describe it to me?" I smiled softly and started talking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At dusk Percy ordered us to stop for the night. The horses were tied to the carriages and I stood around not knowing what to do. Finally I spotted Annabeth setting up a two man tent. I headed over to her. "Can I please help you? I feel so useless." I nearly begged. The blond looked up surprised. "Yeah sure. I haven't done this to often myself. The last two times I marched with an army others built the tent for me. This is one of the first times I am doing this alone. As you can see Perseus has much more experience then I do." She nodded to the two man tent next to hers. It was already standing and Percy's bag was lying in front of it.

"Okay. Would you hold this poll up straight please." Annabeth asked. I nodded and took the wooden pole.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it for today. I hope you enjoy your self after all. Is this chapter to Long, to short or just right? So, the big question. Should this be raited T or M. I can´t decide. Most of the plot will be T but there are M places. But if I mark the M places... Anyway. Tell me what you think. Please please Review...that counts for everyone. So Review. <strong>

**See you on the other side. **

**Winter Wolf over and out**

.


	8. You are forgiven

**Here you go People. You are frigging awesome. I hope you have lots of fun. Love you all. **

**To Amethystgirly: Okay. I will do that.**

**To krasni: In that case I believe you will enjoy this chapter.**

**To PARN of hero: Thank you.**

**To PARN of hero: So do I. I created him.**

**To PARN of hero: Annabeth will become more and more cool. So will Percy and Piper.**

**To PARN of hero: I would have believed nothing less of you.**

**-All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.**

**William Shakespeare**

**-Men rise from one ambition to another: first, they seek to secure themselves against attack, and then they attack others.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

**-It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

**-There are three kinds of intelligence: one kind understands things for itself, the other appreciates what others can understand, the third understands neither for itself nor through others. This first kind is excellent, the second good, and the third kind useless.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

**-When you disarm the people, you commence to offend them and show that you distrust them either through cowardice or lack of confidence, and both of these opinions generate hatred.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

**-The more sand has escaped from the hourglass of our life, the clearer we should see through it.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

**-Men should be either treated generously or destroyed, because they take revenge for slight injuries - for heavy ones they cannot.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

**-I'm not interested in preserving the status quo; I want to overthrow it.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

**-No enterprise is more likely to succeed than one concealed from the enemy until it is ripe for execution.**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

* * *

><p>Piper pov.<p>

I sat around the camp fire with Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor and Charlie. It was cute to watch how Connor was trying to flirt with Annabeth. Annabeth however wasn't even noticing Connor's advances. My master was watching the one sided exchange of flirting between Annabeth and Connor with a smirk dancing over his lips which gave me to suspicion that Perseus maybe had a slight interest in a certain daughter of Athena.

I rolled my eyes. The possibility of Percy having a thing for the daughter of Athena amused me because he was completely oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was hanging on his lips when he spoke. For some reason no one else noticed it either but I could tell that she worshipped him.

The sun had already set and I stared into the camp fire, lost in my thoughts and half listing to the songs that were being sung. They were happy songs. I realised that in peace men sing of war and when men are going to war they sing of peace. It was curious. I sighed and leaned against Percy. His arm snaked around my waist.

Finally Annabeth got up. "Percy. May I borrow Piper. You know, fencing?" I perked up and looked at Percy with pleading eyes. He rolled his eyes. " Don't look like that Piper. Of course you may Annabeth."I jumped to my feet. "Piper, pull on your armor." Annabeth ordered me. I nodded and hurried over to Percy's tent. Well I guess Percy's and my tent.

I entered it and saw my lever armor and sword belt with my sword lying on top of it. I quickly pulled on my armor and tied my sword belt with my sword around my waist. Then I crawled out of the tent and headed over to the camp fire were Annabeth was wearing. I quickly noticed that Annabeth wasn't wearing any armor apart from her arm guards.

When Annabeth saw me approaching she pulled put her sword. When she saw me eyeing it tentatively she laughed. "Don't worry. I am good enough not to hurt you too badly. Pull out your sword." I hesitantly did as she told me. It was lighter than the training swords I had previously used. "Attack me." Annabeth barked. I stood there perplexed. "What are you waiting for." Annabeth barked at me.

I bit my lip and took a step forward and experimentally stabbed at the blonds stomach. With a lazy flick of her wrist she sent my blade flying from my hand. A heartbeat later I felt the tip of her sword under me shin. "That was dreadful. Try not to drop your sword in the future. If you need to start slower then tell me. We will speed up as you get into it." I noticed Percy and the others watching us with interest. I even got attention from other camp fires.

I retrieved my sword and studied my opponent. The girl stood with perfect balance. Her sword raised and her other arm angled out as a counter weight. I was going to be hard to see her sword in the dim red light created by the camp fires but it was also going to harder to see my sword. I bit my lip. Then I stepped forward and preformed a strike against her shoulder which she sidestepped with ease. She spun around and her sword came up to the side of my face in a silver ark.

I could tell that the strike was slow for her but I still barely managed to raise my sword to block the strike. After I blocked her blow I launched forward and followed on with a blow at her knee. She simply evaded my blow with a step back. We continued dancing forward and backwards trying to find an opening in the others defence. Sadly Annabeth seemed to know everything I was going to do before doing it.

In other words I never got even close to landing a hit while Annabeth found openings in mine with apparent ease and landed more than a few hits with the flat of her blade. In other words I suspected that I was going to be covered in bruises. I was already covered in bruises.

After over ten minutes my patience was gone. Ten minutes of absolute humiliation. I had overheard five guys asking Percy if they could have me for a round when Percy was finished with me but he had said no. Frustrated I slashes at Annabeth's neck. Annabeth knocked my blade back with hers and sending me stumbling. I managed to raise my sword to block Annabeth's strike. To late did I realise that Annabeth wanted just that. With a flick her wrist my sword was forced aside opening my cover fully and exposing my chest. Annabeth's foot crushed into my chest sending me airborne.

I landed face forward in the dust and tasted dirt and blood in my mouth. When I looked up I noticed that I had landed directly at Percy's feet or my head was between his feet. I blushed and anger rushed through me at being so vulnerable. So useless... I felt mortified at the amused sparkle in Percy's eyes. Suddenly I recognized the silent question in his eyes. The question hit me like an insult. He was asking me if he should end this fight.

Anger boiled up through me and I scrambled to my feet and charged Annabeth, my sword raised for a terrible blow. My sword decended on the daughter of Athena who gracefully danced under my sword and let her sword spin around and hit me in the back as I passed her. I groaned and spun around and went sprawling on the ground. It was clear that Annabeth was careful not to really hurt me. But a bruised body and pride seemed to be very legit.

I charged the daughter of Athena, a savage war cry on my lips and anger roaring in my ears. Grabbing the sword with both hands I slashed at Annabeth's torso. She lazily sidestepped me and blocked my sword. Then she suck her foot out in my path. Of course I stumbled over her foot and my sword flew from my hands. I closed my eyes and hit the ground hard. Again I tasted dirt at blood. I opened my eyes. This time I had landed next to Percy. I scrambled to my feet but Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Enough for today. Annabeth, you have proven that you are better than Piper with the sword." I gritted my teeth as I lost my balance again thanks to Percy but this time I was caught by Percy's arms. "That was by no means my intent. I wanted to show Piper that anger will make you blind in combat. " I glared at Annabeth and met sparkling eyes. I realised that she was telling the truth. She had set me up to make a fool of myself in front of everyone. I had the urge to stand up again and try to scratch Annabeth's eyes out but sadly Percy was holding me bridle style and was hugging me against chest.

Annabeth stood up. "Okay everyone. Get to bed now. That's an order. Alexander! Pericles! You and your men take the first watch. You switch with Travis and Connor when your shift is over." Percy sighed. " She is right. Let's go to bed." He murmured into my ear. I groaned. I really wasn't in the mood to be Percy's toy tonight but I definitely didn't have a choice. Everyone got to their feet and dragged them selves to their tents. First I retrieved my sword and then hurried after Percy. In front of my tent Percy and Annabeth exchanged a few more words. I didn't listen to them because I was to busy glaring at Annabeth.

Then Percy grabbed my arm and dragged me and forced me into his tent. Inside he lit an oil lamp and put it into a box. He looked at me with unreadable eyes. I glared back at him. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled sending by down onto his lap. His arms closed around me and held me in place. "You can't lose your temper like that." The man informed me. I pretend that I didn't hear him while I checked out the bleeding spot in my mouth with my tongue. "The reason why Annabeth started humiliating you is because you got more and more aggressive. You could have killed Annabeth with those blows."

I continued glaring at the tent wall. My owner sighed and undid my belt and removed it. He wrapped it around the sword and laid it aside. Then he removed his own belt and sword and laid it to mine. Finally he untied the straps of my armor and lifted it of me. I looked down myself and realised that my arms were bruised and my elbows and knees scraped open.

Finally he lifted my tunic of me. I silently let him continue. "Piper, look at me." He ordered. After hesitating for a second or two met his sparkling greet eyes. " This time I will help you relax." He informed me. His eyes wandered over my exposed torso critically. For a second I thought he was simply gawking at me until I looked down my self and realised that his eyes me for once wasn't because he wanted to fuck me.

My ribs, shoulders, arms and legs were heavily bruised. I winced at the sight. My hands were grimy, correction. I was grimy. "Yeah right. And Annabeth said she was good enough not to hurt me." Percy chuckled. "You won't be looking like this of you had kept your self control. Your defense was quite decent for some one with your experience when you weren't angry. I can't remember you getting hit then. There she only prodded you to show your were you made a mistake. She even gave you tips what to do better." He pointed out.

I gritted my teeth. I knew he was right but at the moment I wasn't interested in the truth. Percy leaned in and kissed me softly. The next lis of his was aimed at my neck. They weren't eager or heated kisses. Finally he pushed me down on our make shift bed which wasn't more than a number of blankets and animal furs spread over the dusty floor. Finally I was lying on my back staring up at him. "Roll on your stomach Pips." He ordered me. I growled at him hoping that he would get the message that I really wasn't in the mood for his games tonight. Sadly he only raised an eyebrow.

Gritting my teeth I rolled on my stomach. "Good girl." Percy teased me. Before I could say anything I felt Percy's strong hands kneading my sore muscles. He started with my shoulders. I sighed in relief as my sore muscles were kneaded by the strong, warm hands. I closed my eyes. "Are you still that angry?" Percy asked, his voice soft as his skillful hands wandered down my spine.

"I am trying." I groaned. His deep chuckles would have aggravated me if I hadn´t been so exhausted. But right now I was to sore and tired to care about my social position. I was tense and he was good at what he was doing. After what had to be half an hour his hands disappeared. "I guess now comes the part you are eager for." I moaned. He chuckled. "No, not tonight." Finally I felt his breath between my shoulder blades. "Really?" I asked my mood getting a lot better. "You do know that the walls of these tents are rather thin." He murmured. I blushed even though I was so tired. "Well not that I would care but I thought... " "Thanks." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I can wait one night. But if you are particularly eager..." I groaned. "I guessed so." He teased me. I felt his lips brush down my spine starting between my shoulder blades. I shivered. I heard Percy pull of his tunic and then he dropped down next to me. Finally he pulled me closer to him which I wasn't complaining because by now it was quite cold outside. Finally he pulled the blanket over us. He closed his eyes and it took only seconds before his breathing slowed down.

His features became a lot softer and he seemed a lot younger. I realised that even though he looked like he was nineteen or twenty he had something old about him. Something that gave his age away. Maybe it was the harder features or something but now that he was asleep and all peaceful I was sure there was a difference. Seeing him like this was calming. I felt a large portion of resentment that I felt for him melt away into nothingness for some reason. I raised my hand and rested my palm on his cheek.

"Call me crazy but I forgive you. I should hate you. Sure, you didn't capture me and ending up in your hands is probably the best possible outcome for me but that doesn't make it better. I know that if I had ended up in the harem of some muslim I would have killed myself by now but that didn't happen. Now I am here with you and I know it is far from perfect but it is a start. Something I can grow on. I am here now and there is nothing I can do about it. There is no reason to weep after a past that is never coming back. Perseus you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." For some reason I felt myself smile gently. Not thinking about my actions I leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Then I buried my face in the crook of his neck and also closed my eyes feeling oddly at peace with myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People. You are awesome. I love you all. How are you doing? Haha. I am overwhelming you, aren´t I. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give the characters a more familiar face. I hope I succeeded. Anyway, please Review. <strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	9. Dancing through the world of dreams

Piper pov.

I was standing on a clearing covered in flowers. To my surprise I spotted patches of snowdrops which surprised me considering that this felt like a mid summer night. Everything was bathed in twilight. I looked around. Under my feet was thick grass and there were trees surrounded me. The trees were mostly willows and oaks. All were old trees. There were fireflies dancing through the leaves of the trees.

When I looked up my breath caught. The sky was covered in stars. There were so many and they shined brighter then anything I had ever seen. I even saw a larger pack of stars forming a spiraling cloud(a Galaxy). A larger pack was the wrong way to describe it. They were millions of stars and that spiraling cloud covered a good portion of the sky. I realised that I was holding my breath and took a deep breath. The air smelled like spring and summer at the same time. The sent of flower was heavy on my senses. It looked like a magical place.

I looked around. "Hello?" I called nervously. "Greetings Piper McLean." Rang out a melodic voice that seemed to be female. Even though the words were spoken quietly they were clear and filled with power and authority. I realised that the voice was coming from everywhere, no the voice was inside my head.

"Where are you?" I called out breathlessly. "Next to you." When I looked to my left I yelped in surprise and jumped back. There stood a girl who seemed to be my age. She was breathtaking beautiful, her face was cut gracefully giving her something nobel. She seemed to be about my hight and hade fair skin. Her hair was a deep, silky black and her eyes were a deep emerald green. I could also make out pointed ears poking out of her hair.

She was wearing a light, midnight blue dress and had a long, slightly curved sword concealed in a black scabbards hanging from her waist. She had a timeless air around her. "Who are you?" I breathed. "I am Aurora." (Those that know her...yes it's her.)

"What am I doing here?" I asked the girl. "I wanted to talk to you." This time she was actually speaking with her mouth and not with her mind. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you one of the Greek gods or something?" The girl smiled softly. "I am a lot older than the Greek gods young one." I crossed my arms. "Then why are you talking to me. Why aren't you talking to Perseus or even Annabeth." She chuckled. "Destiny. Also Annabeth has another destiny ahead of her. No, talking to Annabeth is to dangerous. She has the potential to unravel the secrets surrounding her if she met my companion or even me. She is too observant and witty."

I glared at her. "Are you calling me dumb?" I demanded. When she laughed it felt like music. "No. She simply has a different mind then you do. I am talking to you because I want to." I mock bowed to her. "Well then. I hope you are not intending to make me pleasure you. I am arranging myself with being Percy's whore and am not going to serve you to." She raised an eyebrow and I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry." She chuckled. "Nothing to apologize for. No, I am here to ask you were you think you are right now."

I gave her a look full of skepticism. "You are telling me you don't know what I am thinking." The gost of a smile danced over her lips. "I do but I would like to hear it from you." I sighed. "I am a a sex slave who's main purpose in life is to please my master at the moment and who is lucky not to be mistreated but I am arranging myself with it and am right now telling a total stranger about my feelings. Were am I anyway?"

The girl smiled now. "You are at the birth place of Destiny and life. That is all you need to know for now. You are fascinating in a way. Your greatest gift is your greatest curse. You are able to find love and beauty in the most unlikely place." I crossed my arms."You will understand later young one." "How did I get here. My last memories are of me cuddling up against my master like a nice little seslave...wait, am I dreaming?"

"Yes you are dreaming. Very observant of you. Many don't even realise that something is amiss until they wake up. Don't be so hard on yourself and don't hate yourself for enjoying some of the things he does to you. Perseus is more than capable to pleasure the female body. Anyway, until we meet again. Good luck."

Finally everything faded into darkness. When I felt the warmth of another body that I was pressing myself against I realised that I had woken up. I felt a strong arms wrapped around my torso pulling me against the other body. Wait no. I wasn't pressing myself against some one. I was lying on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. I listened for a few second to the heart beat. The blanket went up to my waist.

Finally I lost my patience. I opened my eyes. Pale moonlight was shining through the cloth of the tent bathing everything in dim light. It had to be very early in the morning. I craned my neck and looked up at Percy and realised that he was already awake and looking down at me. In the dim light I could just make him out smirking.

"Morning Pips." He greeted me. I yawned and rested me shin on his chest and looked up at him. "Morning Percy." "I took the liberty of fully undressing you. I hope you don't mind." I shrugged. "Did you do anything apart from undressing me while I was asleep. " He smirked. "No. It's much more fun when you are awake." His hands that were previously folded over the small of my back grabbed my by my waist and pulled my up so that our eyes were on the same hight.

"And now you want some attention before the day starts." I asked. He blinked up at me. "But we aren't going to do it now?" He smirked. "Well if you want to I am always open but I wasn't going to take you tonight. When we reach Jaffa we are going to share our camp with a large number of prostitutes anyway so no one is going to care about your noises." I ignored him. My hair was hanging down and into my eyes so I moved it out of my face so that it hung down on one side.

"If you wish you can take control this time." I nearly smirked. "So. You are not only taking my body for granted which I have accepted but are also expecting me to be eager to take the initiative myself in what happens between us in your bed. What makes you think I would do that?" I felt him chuckle silently and also felt him get excited. "Because of the way you moaned name two nights ago. Because of the way you cried out when Lea pleasure you with her tongue. Because of the way you moaned my name when I was fucking you. Because of the goosebumps that appear when I touch you." I bit my lip. He leaned up and kissed my neck. Sadly he was right because goosebumps did appear on my skin.

"You mistake me for some whore Perseus." He pulled back and whisper in my ear. "Even if you were a whore you wouldn't be a common one. You would be my whore Pips. But you aren't a whore which makes you my girl." I sighed. Sadly he was right. Even though I disliked being used my body found pleasure in it. I bit my lip. "Very observant of you Percy. That doesn't mean that it makes it easier." I stated. His hands slid down to my behind. I cupped his cheeks, leaned down and pressed my lips against his. He immediately kissed me back and his hands slid down to my thighs. I pulled back. "No touching with out permission. It is my job to pleasure you and I will. But if you want me to do it freely then let me take it at my own pace." His hands slid back to the small of my back.

I leaned down and kissed him again. My lack of experience was nearly comical but I was getting better. To my surprise I found myself enjoying myself. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and explored it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. content. Half lemon. Descriptive. Raited M part. After special request from a reader.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a few seconds I pulled my tongue out and let my lips wander down his jaw drawing a line of kisses. Just now did I realise how sore I was from fencing and riding yesterday. Every moment hurt but I didn't stop. Finally my lips reached his neck. To my surprise he moaned softly. I let my hands wonder over his muscular chest. I let my lips touches his again and what started as a gently kiss quickly turned into a heated yet silent dance of our tongues yet at the same. Finally I slid of him.

I could make him out looking at me. What I was planning to do now I had done only once before and then I had been forced. For some reason it felt like doing this was giving up and abandoning myself to him. I grabbed his manhood with my delicate fingers. It's size still unnerved me. "I can't believe I am doing this. If you make any loud noises that others could here I will stop at once." I whispered. Then I lean down and licked of his tip. He tensed and I could tell thatched was holding my breath. I lowered my head and took more of him into my mouth.

His member was large and awkward in my mouth and forced me to breathe through my nose. I took as much of him into my mouth as I could with out gagging then pulled back a bit another lowered my lips again. I continued doing this for another minute or so listening to the sound of Percy's soft moans untill Percy wadded up my hair and forced my head down on his manhood untill the entire length was inside my mouth. I gagged loudly and felt his seeds inside my mouth. I quickly swallowed and rolled back on top of him.

"Are satisfied for now?" He smirked. "Not in a million years. My turn." He pushed me of him and them rolled on top of me. Then his lips were on mine again.

Percy pov

I gently nibbled on the skin of her neck. Then I let my lips wander down to her breasts. I wanted her to start really enjoying herself. That would also make her a better pleasure slave. I showered her breasts with soft kisses. Piper's body flexed and relaxed slightly. When I carefully punished her hardened nipples Piper gasped aroused. Then I also started nibbling on her nipples.

I looked up at my sex slaves slave. Piper's eyes were closed and she was bighting her lip. She likes what I was doing. Then I started kissing her soft stomach. To my surprise Piper ran her hands through my hair. I wandered lower until I reached her folds. Piper tensed. Smirking I ran my tongue through Piper's folds. Piper's soft moans were a good reward. She was extremely aroused and wet. I continued tormenting her. Pipers smooth legs wrapped themselves around my head and pulled me in. Piper's muffled moans continued to grow louder until she was close to climaxing. Just when she was on edge I pulled away.

Piper tried to pull me in again with her legs bit I was simply stronger her. I looked up at my slaves face. She was bighting her arm to muffle her moans. Finally I forced her legs apart and then climbed back up to her. "Please Percy. Just finish me of." she begged. When I touched her thighs I felt how wet she was, dripping. "No Piper." I whispered into her ear. "That would be boring." She groaned and when I saw her hands twitching down to between her legs I quickly grabbed them. "Now, we are going to get up in a few minutes. " I ordered her.

I grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it. "Why Percy." She moaned. "Because I can. Now let us get up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Part over..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We got dressed and stepped out of my tent. There were a few guys sitting around the fire. Of course that was again protocol but we were in friendly territory so security could be laced a bit. I grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her after me. They were Travis and Connor and two other Athenians. We sat down next to each other. They all had their capes wrapped around them. The desert tended to be cold and night. "Morning Percy." They greeted me. Luckily I had made Piper take my cape. "Morning boys." I sat down with them and Piper tried to sit down next to me but I pulled her on my lap. Then I laid the cloak around us. We all stared into the fire for ourselves. Each of us lost in his or in Piper's case her thoughts.

I could tell from the way Piper was sitting that she was extremely turned on. Smirking I gently groped her through out the next few hours careful that no one else noticed what I was going. Slowly the sun started rising and it wasn't long before everyone else was up. After a quick breakfast we packed together out tents and were back on our horses. Again Piper was sitting in the settle before me. Finally we were off again.

Annabeth pov.

I was riding next to Percy and Piper at the tip of our convoy. I had dreamed of Percy again. I just remembered talking to him. I had no idea what it was about. I just remember spending a lot of time laughing during the dream. I remember his sparkling eyes. They had been full of love and joy. Some times I barely remembered the dreams, like this time. So the really happy dreams were the ones I always forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So there was a lemon. I realised that lemons now and then belonged in this story. One of you readers showed me that. Leaving things out makes this story a lie. So take this story not only with the great things and the raw beauty that I am still preparing but also with the messy and gory things. It's a story and good stories do not only have pretty parts but also the ugly and hurtfuls parts.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	10. Seeing the stars

**Okay. This is a co op chapter with a friend of mine. I will go over the chapter later. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Percy pov.<p>

The next two weeks passed extremely fast. The moment we had made camp outside of Jaffa we had joined forces with the city's prostitutes of course so we never got bored. I of course had Piper and I actually think that she really had warmed up on me for some reason. Well, I had been enjoying her using her a lot at night over the last week - to Annabeth's amusement who keeped on teasing me about it.

She seemed to be utterly relaxed around her men. She made now very deep jokes and many other things. She had continued training Piper every day and Piper was actually learning fast. Turns out that we had seven demigods with us in our company.

Preparing the fleet had gone surprisingly swift and now we were ready. This morning I was in a great mood. I had had a great night with Piper. Sadly everyone apart from me had a hangover seeing as we had had a quite large party last night. I had also drunk but not as much as the others, since I had to protect my favorite toy from other mI was also a god and gods didn't get hangovers.

Now we were sitting in a tavern down at the harbor eating lunch. In less then two hours we would be heading out to sea. Of course I had Piper on my lap. Most of the men were engaged in some way with a rentable member of the other gender. One of them had also found a little boy. Anyway, the wine and the food were expected to be good and the way Piper was pressing herself against me was also very enjoyable.

„Percy, when was the last time you took part in a naval battle?", Annabeth asked out of the blue. Travis, Connor, Charlie, Annabeth and me were sharing a table. There was also a young woman sitting on Charlies lap and another woman sittung between Travis and Connor patiently accepting the groping as a fact of life, as something that happens to you when you sell your body.

I scratched the back of my head. „I don't know. Definitely before your time. The Roman Empire was still growing back then". I shrugged and laid my hand on Piper's thigh under the table. „But I'm still as good as I used to be... I think." Annabeth rolled her eyes. „So, we got all the things stowed away on board. We'll also plunder some of the ships we take so we can possibly extend our tour.", Annabeth pointed out.

„Here are your meals.", a barmaid interrupted us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Cut the lines.", someone yells. I was standing on board of my flagship, the Endeavour. She was at least two times as long as the seven Triremes that were coming with us and also larger than the tradeship that was coming with us. I had sent Piper back to Jerusalem with the wagons, tents and with Ice. We had been joined by hundreds of muslims the week before who would be manning the oars on my flagship.

Annabeth joined me at the ships aft. We slowly pulled away from the docks using our sails. After what seemed like an eternity we were out of the harbor and on our way. „Oars out", I yelled. Annabeth looked quite nervous. „Is something up?", I asked her. She shrugged. „I am just not too comfortable on the sea. You know, our parents rivalry.", I smirked. „Don't worry. Poseidon won't do anything. He has no problem with children of Athena. Don't worry, you can accuse my father of many things but he's definitely not like your mother on that aspect. He doesn't put grudges on the children of those he has grudges with." It looked like Annabeth wanted to argue but she seemed to think better of it. After all, is it a crime to openly call a flaw in character a flaw?

„Oars into the water. Now!", I barked once the other ships had formed up on us. The oars dropped into the water. „Okay men. Let's take it slowly. We have a long journey ahead of us." In the ships hull a low drum started beating and the oars moved back and forth through the water in harmony with the drums beat.

„What's on your mind?", the voice of Athena's daughter reached my ears. I smirked. „The sea calls us home.", I breathed. Annabeth laid her hand on my shoulder. „We will get there soon." All the men were only wearing their legdresses and their armguards out of habit. Annabeth was wearing a tunic, of course.

I stared out at the horizon. The sinking sun was turning the sky red and the first stars appeared. We had made good progress. The winds were kind to us and had brought us far away from the shore. Everything had gone quiet, apart from the laughter of the men who were telling stories while eating and drinking. I stood on the deck and let the wind play across my face. It was getting colder by the minute, but I did not feel it. I closed my eyes and started a silent conversation with myself. How would we do? Were we strong enough? I pushed these dark thoughts aside and thought about more pleasant things. Suddenly, a voice behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. "Here you are. Don't you want to eat with us?". I turned around, opened my eyes and looked in Annabeth's face. The starlight smoothed her features and and gave her an inhuman glow. She looked so beautiful in the light, I wondered why I hadn't realized it before. Apparently, I had stared a bit too long at her, because she blushed and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you", she started. "Oh, it's okay. I was … thinking." She smiled at me. "What was it about?". "Just about … life", I stammered. Her smile became even bigger. "Life? And to what conclusion did you came?", she asked. "I … I … ", I stammered. Her beauty was enerving me and made me sound like a total moron. "What do you think about discussing this while eating?", I managed. "Okay", she said and smiled again.

Together we went into the mess and sat together. I started talking to her but I couldn't really think about anything. Thankfully, Travis, Connor and Charlie joined us and helped me out. I sat back thinking about my friends and their hope, their eagerness to regain their country. I smiled at this thought. "Percy?", Travis pulled me out of my thoughts. "What?", I asked. I hadn't had a clue about what had been said before. "Nothing", Travis said and everyone laughed. "We just wanted to wish you a good night. See you in the morning!", he said and stood up, along with Connor and Charlie. "Good night. And may the gods be with you.", I said, standing up, too. They nodded and left the mess. "I'm going, too.", I told Annabeth. "It's okay, I'm going to bed soon.", she said. "Well, then, sleep well." I turned and headed for my chambers. But once I laid down, I couldn't stop thinking. Too much was going through my head. The travel to Athens, Annabeth, Piper... .

There was so much going on. Finally, I got up and climbed the stairs to the deck. The air was cold, but the wind had still some warmth. I closed the eyes and listened to the sound of the waves pushing against the ship. Slowly, I calmed down and my thoughts stopped racing around in my head. I was at peace with myself. That was what I was born for. The sea was my homeland and only there I could feel really alive and safe. Just when I was about to sleep, I heard some steps on the deck. They were light, but strong, soft, but with energy. "A wonderful night, isn't it?", Annabeth asked me. I had known it was her, before she even started talking. I wondered when I had come to know her that good. "Yes, it is.", I said, opening my eyes. It was wonderful indeed. The stars shone bright and the silver light of the moon reflected itself in the sea. "Why are you here?", I asked her. "Why are you here?", she answered. I sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Too much going on in my head", I told her. "Same with me", she said and sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?", she asked me. "I'd rather tell you something about the stars.", I told her. I laid back and she followed my example and rested her head on my shoulder. I pointed in the sky. "Okay, then. This is Orion, the giant, and over there that's Helice..." And so we sailed into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you have fun. Please Review<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	11. Harshness of dawn

**Hello dear readers. This is a short chapter. I hope you will enjoy this eventhought this is short.**

**To FateBurn: Thanks for your input.**

**To krasni: Accsepting her siduation is a important step to grow in it. Not accsepting it or being in denial won´t her life any easier.**

**To : Ohh I will.**

**To DarkMando: Thank your my reader friend.**

**To Amethystgirly: That is a very welcome Review.**

**To PARN of hero: If I write something then I will do it right.**

**To FateBurn: Thanks.**

**To Amethystgirly: Double thanks.**

**To PARN of hero: I hope so.**

**To I See All1: Forgive me but I fail to see your point.**

**To Astarate: Sadly yes.**

**No one can be forced to believe something. Belief is not a free choise but the product of a evaluation of evidence that is rational to the indevidual in question.**

**Quote by myself. 22:21 06.01.2015**

**Rape in any kind is not forgivable, not excusable and not something that can be tolerated in a helthy socitiy. However it is a good mirror of the moral quality of a people. It shows how people will treat those that they desire and that are at their mercy.**

**Quote by myself. 22:25 06.01.2015**

**The abuse in woman by the victor in war is something natural to humanity. It is the victors displaying the inability of the men of the loosing faction to protect their femals.**

**Quote by myself. 22:26 06.01.2015**

**Being raped is never the fault of the victim and always the fault of the agressor. No matter how he or she dresses, acts or looks like. Raping someone is always a display of your own moral immaturity.**

**Quote by myself. ****22:34 06.01.2015**

* * *

><p>Piper pov.<br>I was traveling back to Jaffa together with the waggons. For the time in which Percy was away I had to wear my bronze collar and I hadn't been allowed to ride on Ice because the wagondrivers had been afraid that I wpuld try to flee. Instead I had spent most of the jurny in lying between the boxes, tied up. I was thankfull that Percy had threatened to kill the wagon drivers if they got nasty with me because the hunger and lust that lay openly in their eyes made my skin crawl. Last night I had also spent tied up against the wagon wheels so I was very sore.

I had to admit that by now I enjoyed sharing a bed with Percy. He had something strong abd gentel and usually made sure that I also enjoyed myself. So yes, spending the night of Percy was a lot more enjoyable then spening it tied up to a wagon wheel. Especially since the dessert was very cold at night. I blushed a bit when I thought back to the moans and begs Percy had drawn from my lips. He seemed to enjoy my plessure. Of course he wasn't aleays gentle with me. A few times he made forced me down on all fours and then taken me hard from behind. But even that I had learned to enjoy in some strange dark way. He did with me all the things that the curch had tought us were sinnful. What I didn't understand was that how could something be wrong when it felt so good. The one think I still had to get used to was pleasing him with my mouth but even that I enjoyed in some stange way even if I wouldn´t do that for him if I had the choise and he did the same for me after all and I definetly enjoyed that even if I still felt very awekward during those sessions. Finally I slowly fell asleep dispite the wobbeling of the wagon and how uncompfterable I was in general.

Suddenly I was lying in a pool of warm watter with my head resting on a bed of moss. It was extremly pleasent. Compaired to the hard barrels and potatosacks the water felt like the touches of a lover on my naked skin. I opened my eyes. This time I relised right away that I was dreemeding. This place remibded me a lot of the clearing I had been in when I had dreamed of Aurora the first time. However I was in a small cave lagoon. A few feet away I could make out the entrance covered by poison ivy. The air was pleasent and filled with the scent of floweres and was warm in general. The most intresting part was that I wasn't alone.

Sitting next to me in the water was Aurora. She was just as naked as I was but her body, like mine was consealed by the water. She looked just as breathtaking as last time. "Lady Aurora?" I asked trying to be polite. "Yes dear?" She asked back.

I bit my lip. "Why am I here?" She rolled her eyes. "I thought a dreamworld would be more pleasent to you then the real one judging by the fact that your body is getting more bruses by the minute." I smiled thankfully. "It seems as if they enjoy making me unconfortable. I think they are angry that Percy made clear that raping me would have consequenses." Aurora sighed. "Would you believe me if I told I that I did not envy you for your current fate." I nodded. "Yes I would." "But have hope. I do see love and happiness next to all the grief and pain awaiting you in your future." I gave her a pleading look. I needed to hear this. Of course she understood. "You do realise that you will forget everything I tell you about what os still to come as soon as you wake up." She warned me as if that would make a difference to me.

The ancient girl sighed. "I guess I will have to start first with what you don't know. Percy has given you the gift of ethereal youth. Now over the next month's and years you will fall in love with your master." She informed me making me laugh. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better. I know that he has a thing for Annabeth even if that won´t stop him from fucking me untill the end of time." The girl waited for me to finnish. "Yes, some time into the future a son of Rome will also catch your eye but your feelings for him will fade away and you will continue loving your master. As you might have guessed Perseus and Annabeth will be bound together by marriage but that won't change anything about how you feel for the man you love." When Aurora paused I sat there looking at her waiting for her to tell me something happy.

I didn't see anything positive in being a plessure toy of the man I love while he was married and in love with another. Aurora seemed to have read my thoughts. "Perseus and Annabeth's soals are bound together so tight that even I couldn't separate them. However in this senario Percy is royalty and a god and in a way he will also love you." I snorted. "Am I supposed to be happy about being second best?" Aurora rolled her eyes at my adetude. "You will bear at least one child for your master." Now I started laughing and crying at the same time at the Irony of the situation.

I was going to fall in love with a man who dispite his words probably saw me as a toy most of the times and also loved another girl and then I was also going to to bear at least one child for him. Suddenly I felt surprisingly warm arms around me and relised that Aurora was embracing me and I remembered that back in Scotland I would also not be married to a man I loved so I guess I was making some progress. Now I was going to fall for the guy hard and he was also going to have some feelings for me. Okay, progress in some really crule way. "For princess of the Sea it isn't uncommon to have more then one wife so when it comes clear that you also carry a child under your heart Perseus and Annabeth will come to the conclusion that it would be wise and fair if he took you as his second wife next to Annabeth. That way the children that both you and Annabeth will bear, will grow up as equals and you will also come into a position of honor that you deserve."

"You mean second wife as in Persian harem or...?" She giggled. "No. Almost on one level with Annabeth." I decided that that wasn't to bad and definitely better then any offer I would have gotten back in Scotland. "Let me remind you that Percy respects that everyone has his own path to walk in the end. You will be able to persue what captures your interest as long as it doesn't go against his interests." I sighed feeling a bit dizzy for some reason. "Are we woman in such a helpless position as we are often here where you come from or where you live?" She laughed. "No. Usually not and if they are it is unusual and frowned apon. In general they are seen as much worth as their male counterparts. Marriage is usually a product of love and trust and slavery is practically forbidden."

I smiled. "That is nice to here." She smirked. "In the world I live in females are just as capable to kill a male as the male the female. The gap in Physical strength between the two genders is much more narrow." I closed my eyes and smiled imagining that world. It must be a nice world to live in, your world." Aurora chuckled. "In it's own way it's just as rough as yours. But it is a lot more fair." I burried my face hin her silky hair and pressed my body against hers thankful for this innocent kind of Physical contact. It was conforting.

I closed my eyes. "Why have you taken so much interest in me. Of all slaves you chose me."  
>The girl laughed. "You have a kind heart and a hard fate. Especially in this senario. You are also so unbelievably strong and in some ways I admire you. I guess it comes down to me believing that you need and deserve a friend who will steel you from a hard world when you need it."<p>

"That's a good reason." I whispered. It felt stange knowing for sure that I was going to bear children for Pursues. The idea felt scary but also inspiring at the same time. I didn't know why this had suprised my so much. Of course I took a potion that made sure that nothing like this happened but obviously it was very possible that I was going to forget taking it at some point and since Percy had me often...

I stayed there with Aurora's arms around me while nestling myself against her. We didn't talk. I didn't want to talk. This was more then enough. Someone somewhere knew cared about what happened to me. Finally Aurora broke the silence. "You have to leave. You are nearly back at your new home." She informed me. "Don't worry. My home sanctuary is open to your dreams when ever you wish. It might happen that I am not here though when you come and if you are lucky you might just meet my companion Farodin at some point. No matter if you find yourself alone from here you can still flee to this place." I nodded. "How do I leave?" She smirked. "It's a dream. How did you get here?" I shrugged. "You aren't here physically. If you want to leave then just leave." I bit my lip and Aurora released me from her embrace and sank back. I gave her one more smile and arose. Then I headed towards the caves entrance and stepped through the ropes of poison ivy into the light.

My eyes snapped open just as I felt someone roughly grabbing my arm and pulling my to feet. I looked around disoriented but quickly recognized were I was. I was still on the back of the wagon which had stopped infront of my masters residence. The ill-tempered wagon driver nearly tossed me of the top of the heavy wagon and I would have hit the ground hard if Groover, who happened to be standing on the ground infront of the wagon hadn't steadied me. Of course I didn't have any interest to hang around to see what would happen because I was tired, sore, bruised and hungry so as soon as I got my crait that contained my armor and sword I hurried into the house with every intention to pay Edward a visit in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people. Have a nice day. I am looking for a good beta reader for this story. Anyone who is interested may contact me. Please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	12. pirates

**Hello there. How are you people. So here is another quick chapter. Please check put the story "Price of the Stars.**"

* * *

><p>( Chronicles of Athens). Quoted from Lady Annabeth's travel journal in the book "Wildfire, a story of the last march of Greek." written by Normia of Albenmark<p>

Day 1. Broke camp and watered the ships. Perseus sent Piper home. We met up with the Muslim oarmen. They seem to be good and honest men. The weather was good. Perseus seems to be happy to go to sea again.

We made good speed. I got closer to Percy. We talked about stars...

Day 2. Crew in a good mood. The oar men on board the Endeavor are resting. Strong wind from the east. If I didn't know it better I'd say the sea has blessed us with good winds. There was a minor incident on one of the Triremes in our fleet. Two oar men had a fight...

Day 3. Our favorable wind is staying strong. Crew's mood is still good. I still can't really believe that I am traveling with someone I admire as much as Perseus. He is getting along great with the crew's. I have to admit that I miss the luxury a bit that I life on land can offer. Making good speed...

Day 4. No ship in sight. The wind as weekend a bit but we are still making good speed. We can't use our oars to raise the pace or the large freighter from Jaffa wouldn't be able to keep up with us. The crew did lot's of singing. Connor Stoll approached me today. I think he might me interested in me. That could end up being annoying...

Day 5. Day started calm. Then we spotted a Italian merchant vessel. Percy decided to break away from the main fleet with the Endeavor and intercept it...

Annabeth pov.

Excitement spread through me as I strapped my round shield to my arm. Percy had warned me not to wear any heavy armor in case I went overboard. Turns out the crew's of merchant ships usually try to defend themselves when they are boarded. I fingered the Hilt of my sword nervously. Eventhough I had fought in one or two land battles and planned a few more I had never taken part in a battle at Sea.

The beat of the drum that dictated the pace at with the men working the oars picked up after Percy barked an order. I hurried over to him. "Rudder starboard. Charlie, keep us on an intercept course. All hands battlestations. Arm ballistae. Take up arms lad. Our first catch is waiting." Percy's calm voice rang out over the ships deck. I headed over to Percy to stand next to him. I may be in charge in general but when it came to Navel battles I was more then happy to follow Percy's lead.

When I reached him at the ships bow I stood next to him and stared at the merchant vessel. "So, are you expecting any resistance." Percy shook his head. "Those are built for longer voyages. They are rather reliable but have small crew's. Judging by how deep the ship is in the water however I believe that this ship is transporting some one rather wealthy who is using the storage space rather unwise. That means he doesn't often go to Sea so there is a good chance that he doesn't even have bodyguards. A man who often goes to Sea would cut back on luxury and would definitely bring body guards if he can afford them."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I trust that the crew is also not going to be to loyal to him. If our analogy is correct we are dealing with some spoiled aristocrat or rich merchant." Percy turned around. "Bring in the canvas and lay down the mast." I sighed releathed. I had been a bit worried about the possibility of flaming arrows igniting the sail. It was unlikely but possible. A few of the Greeks started fulfilling their orders while the drum in the ships hull dictated the speed at which the men at the oars worked.

We had already started sometimes working the oars ourselves while letting the Arabic men work on deck to being the two groups closer and that no one felt left out. The Arabs also outnumbered us but we're unarmed. All in all it made for a better mood on bord.

It seemed as if the merchantships crew's slowly got our intentions and wern't in the mood for a fight because it pulled in it's sails. Percy smirked. "Wise choice. Now we won't need to kill them." I sighed. We would take what we want and left the crew return home unharmed but with empty pockets. As we got closer the Athenian boarding party assembled around us, their hoplons ready to fend of arrows. Finally we were within calling distance of the other ship. "All oars stop." Percy ordered. We left the oars in the water for a few second to bleed of more speed. "Retract oars. Helm! Bring us alongside. Ballistae, stand ready for broadside." The oars were lifted out of the water and the two men at the rudders brought the ship around. Finally I spotted the crew of the other ship that seemed to have assembled on deck.

It was impressive to watch how the crew also started to work by itself. Percy didn't need to tell anyone to ready graping hooks. They did that themselves. Now things started happening so fast that it was hard to follow. The gaping hooks were thrown over and the Athenians formed a defensive shield wall around Percy and myself. Finally I heard the loud grinding of wood on wood as the ships hulls collided. "Secure their ship." Was the last nessisary order. The phalanx around us broke up and thirty Athenian soldiers climbed over the railing and up onto the other ship. Eventhough our ship was longer their deck was higher. When I relised that I was laughing behind I shouldered my shield and pulled myself up onto the other ships deck and hurried next to Percy.

Now I relised what bothered me. The silence was unnerving. I had expected insults and cheering but this was only people doing their jobs. A man stepped out of the group that was obviously captain. He was small, bearded but looked tough. "I am Capitan Esban of the St Thomas. What right do you have to bord us." I smirked. "What gives you the right to travel through Greek waters?" He raised an eyebrow. "Greek waters?" "Yes Greek waters." Then I turned to my men. "Surch the ship. Bring everything worth something that you can find onto our ship." I ordered. My crew emidietly sprung to action. This had been fun.

Suddenly I saw four men dragging a middle aged man forward.. "So dear sir. Were is the jurny going to." He gritted his teeth. "Istanbul. I swear that you will regret this." "You know what. I think I won't."

Piper pov.

I groaned. "I don't now how to clean a room. I used to be a aristocrat. I had people to do that for me. The only kind of service I did until now was be a good girl in bed for Perseus." Juniper looked utterly unimpressed. "You better find that out Piper. Now do as your told." I had the suspicion that I wasn't allowed to make one of the other girls do the work so I spun around and hurried to fulfill her oders.

And so the days started to pass. I continued to learn how to weald a sword. I also wrote my father a letter. When I wasn't working I was in the library which meant most of time time. The residence slowly filled up over the next few months as it started to serve as a community center for demigods. What surprised me was that eventhough it was no seacret that I was Percy's slave the other demigods talked to me as if I was an equal. It was acctually quite confusing. They saw me as an equal but at the same time a possession ... Well I wasn't complaining. A few boys had flirted with me hoping to receive some special attention but apart from that no one had caused me any trouble. The other slaves however often wearn't seen as equals.

Eventhough Juniper had made clear to the guests that the slave girls were not to be touched and I had made my fellow slaves clear that being with any of the Greek men was strictly forbidden there also seemed to lots of flirting and long conversations. I also developed a rather close friendship with Hazel and Lea. They were rather nice and Lea and I were teaching Hazel how to read. What should also be mentioned was that I sometimes found myself thinking of Percy. Then, about three moths later finally came the day when Lea woke me up by bursting into my room and waking me up yelling something about that they were back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people. What are you doing...well I hope you have fun. Please Review<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out **


	13. Life goes on

**Should I upload a complete Character list? So the plot going on. I am trying to keep the lemons down but it is hard XD. Have fun my friends.**

**To krasni: Yeah. Piper will have an intresting path.**

**To Astarate: Thanks. Sadly it is true.**

**To PARN of hero: Thanks. You are awesome.**

**To I See All1: So do I.**

**To PARN of hero: I will try. Thanks.**

**To Amethystgirly: Yes it is. Hope you have fun.**

* * *

><p>Piper pov.<p>

It was obvious that there would be a feast tonight which meant that I was very busy. There had been some celebrating this morning when Percy and his companions had returned with wagons full of riches. It turned out that they had sold their prisoners in Jaffa on a slave market. It also seemed as if Percy and Annabeth had developed a rather close friendship with Annabeth. Right now Percy was resting or that is how Groover put it. Yes, he was resting in hid bed but he had taken Elisabeth, Olivia and Rovenna with him.

I had only talked to him shortly today but he had been friendly enough to me. Naturally Juniper was the one arranging the evening. She was a gentel and kind but her planning was catastrophic. Right now I was standing in the kitchen giving out jobs. Dianna, Julietta, Lea, Emeralda Melanie and Silvia safe already helping Edward with the kitchen. The rest of the girls were either cleaning up the house for tonight or were making themselves presentable for tonight. Ohh Robert was helping Edward with the three large boars that were turning over the large fire.

I relised that everyone had a job and decided to leave the busy because I was only standing in the way. I headed towards the courtyard were I found Annabeth sitting with her back against the orange tree and reading a book which was by the way how I had met her the first time. I sat down next to her noticing that she was very tanned which suited her. "Hey Annabeth." She looked up at me, smiled and scooted over making space for me. I thankfully sat down happy to be of my feet. "How were the last two months for your?" she asked me. I shrugged. "Rather boring apart from the fencing. Percy bought a lot more servants then needed to keep this household running."

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, he did. But as you may have noticed that this house is receiving a lot of guest by now so perhaps he planned for this." The Athenian explained but looked sceptical. "Or he just likes living in a house full of pretty girls." She said as if disagreeing with her first assumption. I giggled "I think you might be right. He is already getting things done in his room." The daughter of Athena chuckled. "I know, he is busy loosing a bet against me. So, how are your fencing lessons getting along?" I shrugged. "Fine I guess." She bumped her shoulder against mine. "How was your jurny at sea." The blond grinned. "It was quite nice. Boring most of the time but capturing other ships was fun." We continued sitting there for another few minutes in silence.

Hazel pov.

I had just finished cleaning myself. That meant shaving and taking a bath and now I was drying myself off. I was thankfull that this house had a harem chamber. I knew that it was there so that the master if the house could come by and pick a girl but it provided a chance to really wash. As strange as it sounded I lived more luxurious as a slave then I had when an was free. I got better and more food. In the village that I grew up in going to bed hungry was not something rare. My life took place in the fields and my family used to be one of the more wealthy ones because we had our own land. Even more crazy was that as a slave I had more free time and had to work less hard. I had also found friends here which was something that I hadn't mannaged in my old life.

For tonight I had chosen the thin and revealing lether outfit that Percy had bought me in because they were best suited for kitchen work and serving drinks at the party tonight. But that was later this evening first I was going to tend to Ice. Finally I left the chamber and headed down the hallway to my small bedroom. This part of the residence was reserved for the female servant staff. That meant that the many Greek demigods that ran around here were not allowed in here which gave us some security. We also had something like a commonroom, of course the harem chambers and our bedrooms. The only guy who was allowed in here at all times was Perseus but of course we were his possession after all. Juniper originally had the idea because some of the Greek men had approched us girls in our bedrooms.

"Wait up Hazel." I heard Lea's voice from behind me. I stopped and looked around. Like I she had a towel wrapped around her body. "Hey Lea." She caught up to me. "Where are you tonight?" I shrugged. "In the kitchen or serving food and drinks." Lea groaned. "You lucky girl." "Why? What are you doing?" "I am going to be dancing." She mumbled clearly embarrassed. I bumped my shoulder against hers. "I don't think it will be that bad. Sure, it will be embarrassing but you won't be touched. I on the over hand have to serve drunk men food and will definitely have to deal with them getting handsie." She sighed. "We should get dressed. See you later." With that we went to our rooms. My room was filled with a cot, a rug and a chair. We didn't have any personal possessions. Well Piper owned her own sword and armor but that was it. I also got fencing lessons with Piper but didn't get my own weapon. I quickly pulled on the lever outfit and my sandals and hurried out of the room.

One the way out I passed Laura who was playing hide and seek with Diana. Finality left the servants quarters and headed to the inner courtyard were I spotted Annabeth and Piper chatting. The house had filled up, there were always guests that were visiting the library which made life less boring. Finally I left the villas front gate and hurried to the stabels thinking about the growing problem of valuable things being attracted to me.

Piper pov.

Annabeth had to leave to meet Clarissa in the library leaving me with one thing left to do. So I headed up the stares to the second floor and walked to the path to my masters quarters. There I sofly knocked on the door hoping that Percy was by now finnished with his bedbound activities. "The door is open." The familiar voice called. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. Percy was wearing a tunic and legdress along with his armguards. He was more tanned then we was when I saw him last time. "Hello Percy." I greeted him. I looked around the room. "I just came to clean up." I informed him and headed to the bed and started straighting the blankets.

Strong arms snaked themselves around my waist and pulled me against a musclar torso. I sighed. In the two weeks I had spent with him in the camp outside of Jaffa I had gotten used to his touch and even learned to enjoy it but I wasn't in the mood now. "Yes Percy?" "You look good." He informed me. I rolled my eyes. "So, how have you been?" He sat down on the bed pulling me with him so I ended up on his lap. "What do you think?" I asked putting an arm around his neck and leaning against him. "You look stronger. " He mused. "I've grown older and I think I've also a bit wiser." I said thoughtful. "How that?" I shrugged. "I understand a few things about this world now and about the culture I live in. For instance how I can be as much your possession as your sword is but that other Greek still see me as an equal. It's quite strange because I still see myself as a person. I don't see myself as a possession and yet I am sitting on your lap right now, leaning against you as if I already gave up on myself. I know I am going to be with you for a very long time and I will be sharing a bed with you no matter how I feel about it but I am still me." He chuckled. "Well, we Greek did evolve and trust me. Just because the other Greek see you as an equal doesn't mean my other girls get the same good treatment. Sure, most treat them a decent amount of respect ..." "But some don't." I finished remembering the way a guy named Luke had treated Hazel just because she was in his way.

Then I remembered something I wanted to ask him about concuringet Hazel. "There is something I wanted to ask you about Hazel.." He chuckled. "If she is a demigod?" I nodded. "Very perceptive of you. Indeed she is eventhough I don't think she knows." I nodded. This explained some things I saw happening around Hazel. "My Charmspeak also isn't really working at the moment. I mean I used to be able to get people to do crazy things for me with out knowing it and now it feels as if I am loosing the ability." Percy groaned. "Sorry, my mistake. When you surrendered yourself to me a strange kind of magical binding happened because I am a minor god and you are technically in my court. That's why you can't use them as good." He closed his eyes for a second. Suddenly I felt a warm tingle running down my back and settling in my stomach. He beamed at me. "Now you should be able to use them against most people. Be warned the stronger your opposite is the less harder it gets to controle them." I smiled at him intending on trying my abilities out later on someone.

"What would happen if my father came here and tried to free me." He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?" "Well you allowed me to write him a letter and I did. Of course I told him not to come and that I was fine but now that I think of it I don't think he will just give in like that." Percy shrugged. "Nothing. He won't get you." I rolled my eyes. "I can't see him just acceping a no. He always was rather protective of me so I would be very thankful if you didn't kill him if he lost his temper. After all you are keeping his old daughter as plessuretoy." My master sniggered. "Come on Piper. You ate definitely more then just a plessure toy." I held my hands up in mock defeat. "Okay. Then a concupine." He laughed. "Piper. You do relise that in the old days kings tried to get your daughters into your position. You have to look at it from a ethernal perspective. You are the handmaid of a Sea god." "A concupine." I corrected with a slight note of bitterness in my voice.

Percy's arms around me tightened their grip. "I don't like the word." He admitted making me laugh. "You have a problem with the word yet you keep yourself lots of them." He groaned. "If at all I keep myself one dedicated girl. The others are merrily opportunity." "So Perseus. Would you tell me the story of why you don't like the word?" The god shrugged. "My mother once was an affair of Poseidon who was granted immortality in exchange for her service. You can imagine how the story continues." I sighed. "So now you feel bad that you are forcing me into the same position that your mother is in? Percy, there is a simple solution to that." I leaned against him and he relaxed letting me push him down on the mattress. "I am going to give you the some advice. Don't judge a story the same way twice. Even if you let me free and I had some way of returning to Scotland safe I wouldn't leave this world anymore. It presents me a different kind of freedom that I didn't have in Europe. True, I might not spend every night with you anymore but I would stay." He nodded thoughtful. "You spoke well."

I paused for a second. "So, I heard that you and Annabeth have grown rather close on your jurny." I asked innocently. He shrugged but I could see the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks. "It's nothing. " He informed. Suddenly' Percy sat back up with me still ontop of him and within a heartbeat I was sitting on his lap sideways again. "If I didn't know it better Idea I'd assume that you are trying to seduce me." I ignored his teasing and fired back. "So, what was this bet that you lost against Annabeth. " Percy grinned broadly. "That is non of your concern. " "Atleast tell me of you won." I challenged. His shoulders sagged a bit. "No, sadly I didn't win." Suddenly his lips were gently nibbling at the soft skin of my neck. My eyes closed and I bit my lip. He placed his hand on my knee below the hem of my Greekstyle cotton dress and slowly let it slip under the dress and up my leg while he continued kissing my neck.

I shivered and just as his hand reached my thigh someone knocked on the door. "Come in?" Percy yelled. Sadly he didn't remove his hand from under my dress as the door opened and revealed Melanie. Her eyes flashed to were Percy's hand placed before returning to me. "The Sultan is here and requested to see you." Percy laughed and finally removed his hand from my thigh. Melanie bit her lip. "He also said that the time in which he stood infront of the gate waiting for you to let him in like a good student is over." Melanie stepped aside and the Sultan stepped in garbed in green robes. "Greetings old friend. It seems as if a feast is being prepared." Percy gently pushed me off his lap onto the bed and got up. The two men grabbed each others wrists.

His eyes flickered to me for a heartbeat. "Seems as if you are making good use of her." Percy chuckled. "Yes, she is doing quite well. Her name is Piper by the way." The Sultan nodded. "I was coming to inquire about my son. Obviously war preparations are underway but he still needs a worthy mentor." Percy nodded. "He may come here tomorrow at noon. Remind him that he not to lay hands on any of my girls or I will make sure he regrets it dearly. I will make sure he gets trained but I feer I won't always have time so he should be prepared to cross blades with Lady Annabeth. Enough of this for now. Would you like to join tonight's feast?" "Sadly, I must tend to state affairs. I will inform my son of your words." They grabbed each others wrists. "Good luck old friend." My master said. The Sultan also gave his farewell and left the room. Melanie bowed once and closed the door behind her leaving us alone.

Percy sat down next to me. "Forgive Muhammad. He is a good man but first impressions stick. Last time he saw you you wearn't a Greek under training but a slave who still had to be tamed." "As far as I can tell I am still your slave." Me put an arm around me. "Yes, but a slave with benefits. I heard you are rather friendly with Lea and Hazel." I nodded. "I also heard that the two are rather good dancers." I nodded. "Yes, but Hazel doesn't enjoy it at all." He shrugged. "I am hosting a private round tonight with a few well chosen people after the main feast. Tell them they are to prepare my quarters. They are to bring fruits wine and all the other pleasent things. Also tell them to to arrange for music and to be here in time."

I nodded. "What about me?" He chuckled. "You, my dear beautiful girl are going to stay at my side this evening and you are also invited to the exquisite round." I nodded slightly worried. "Percy. Are you going to have Hazel join us tonight?" He shook his head. "No, probably soon but not tonight. Now, after you fulfilled my orders you will go to Selina. She has something for you." With that he kissed me on the temple and went to his armorrack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had fun. Piper will get to see the world from Percy's or Annabeth's level which will be interesting to write with. I got quite a few private requests for a Hazel lemon because they are so rare. It will happen eventually but not yet. Percy usually doesn't plan on which girl he fucks. He just takes any girl who is near by when he is in the mood. The only girl who is his dedicated bed toy is Piper.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go. Hope you had fun,**

**To Zoanne: Your Point being?**

**To PARN of hero: Okay bro.**

* * *

><p>Piper pov.<p>

After ten minutes I finally found Selina in the dining room. My surch had been made more complicated thanks to the fact that the house was filled with groups of demi gods. She was currently talking to Groover and holding a flat box in her hands. I approched them and waited behind Selina until the conversation was over and Groover hurried of to do something. "Selina?" She turned around to me. "Hey Piper. I assume Percy sent you?" I nodded. "Well then. Follow me." Selina led me back up the stares and suddenly relised were we were going.

"Selina, are we going to Percy's room?" She laughed. "The room is as much yours bedroom as Percy's. You slept here as often as he did dear sister and judging by what you told me after you came back you usually enjoy the things that happen to you when you two share a bed."

I felt myself blushing. When we reached the room I was releathed to find that Percy had already left. Selina closed the door behind us. "Now, what is this all about?" I asked. Selina smiled and opened the case and pulled the dark red Greek dress out. I gasped. It was long and looked very expensive. The cloth was soft. It had a very deep cleaverage like all Greek dresses had. It was beautiful. Still, I had hoped to wear my armor. "Try it on." Selina ordered. "Who..." "I made it." Selina admitted. "Thank you." With that I pulled of my rough cotton dress and carefully pulled on the glistening red one. "What will you be wearing?" She smiled. "I have a dress to." "What will Annabeth be wearing?" She smirked. "She will be in her armor." I bit my lip and Selina laughed. "Piper. Don't worry. This isn't the kind of pompous dress that will make you look like a doll next to her. Also you didn't think you would get to bear sword and armor. That right has to be earned. Take this gift from me. It looks great on you. But you should change back into your other dress for now and change back into the dress before the party. I will also make your hair later. You will come here shortly before the party starts."

I looked down at my cleavage. Of course, nearly all Greek style dresses were cut like this but it was still very low. "Now, I have to go back to the workshop and I suspect that you will also have work to tend to. Ohh and you look great. see you later." I nodded and continued inspecting myself, barely noticing Selina's departure. The dress fit perfect and made my curves look great. I carefully pulled the dress of and changed back into the normal one. Then I hurried out of the room and back down to the lower floor and weaved through the groups of demigods and hurried and hurried into the very busy Kitchen were I found Hazel who was arranging boals full of fruits. I hurried over to her. "Hazel!" She spun around looked annoyed. Her annoyance faded when she saw me. "Yes Piper." I bit my lip. "Percy told me to inform Lea and you that you two are supposed to prepare a small get together in Percy's room after the feast started." Hazel grinned. "Does that mean I won't have to fill winegoblets all night?" I sighed. "Well not at the main feast you two will be entertainment during the get together. I think that means some dancing. So when you finished the preparation you will stay and wait in the room. Ohh and also arrange some music." Hazel nodded. "Am I supposed to chose the girls who do the music because I know who is rather talented with her voice and with instruments." I smiled. "That is up to you." Hazel looked at me suspiciously. "What will you be doing?" I bit my lip. "I am either going to dine with Percy and the others or I am going to spend the entire feast filling Percy's goblet." Hazel winked at me. "Well then. Good luck. Lea will be pleased to hear about this." With that she bustled of to find her friend.

I sighed and headed out of the kitchen and into the inner courtyard were tables were being assembled and fire jars were being prepared.

Annabeth pov.

After talking to Clarissa I had gone home with Yasmin and just sat down in a corner and laid my feet up to relax letting Yasmin give me a shoulder massage. Although the jurny had been very enjoyable I was happy to be back in my little flat. "I havn't asked you yet. How was your time in Perseus household." The young woman shrugged. "It's a nice house to live in." She said calmy. I got an idea and stood up from my chair fast and fake glared at my servant who emidietly broke eyecontact and looked to the floor.

"Sit down in that chair and I will give you what you deserve." I ordered coldly. Obviously horrified she slowly did as I told her. I moved behind her and laid my hands on her shoulders making her flinch. Finally I stared giving her a shoulder massage. "While I was gone I did some thinking. Especially when I was at the camp with Piper. I realised that I don't give you the credit that you deserve. You make sure that my home is a pleasant place to live in and you are always waiting with dinner when I come home late. You remind me to go to bed when I am obsessing with my work again and when I am stressed or had a bad day or am even in the mood for it you provide me physical pleasure dispite what you religion tells you is alright and I relised that I have never appreciated you accordingly. She looked up at me surprised.

"Are you alright my lady?" I laughed. "Yes, I am. You see there are a few people in my peoples legends and stories that I see as my rolemodels. People known for their courage or wisdom." She nodded slowly and I could feel her shiver under my hands. "Well Perseus is one of them. Don't ask how but he is connected deeply with our legends. Now as you know he is keeping Piper as his bed toy. Although I believe he likes her on a personal level she is still there to amuse him. But he gives her the occasional kindness and tries to make her smile and he does that to nearly everyone around him and doesn't even notice that he is doing it."

Yasmin leaned back and rested her head against my chest. "So?" I smiled. "I will try to appreciate you more in the future." She smiled softly. "Thanks." "So if there is anything reasonable you want then just ask." The Arabic woman smiled. "I will think of something." She said. "Did you know I've always kind of envied you for your curves?" I asked. Yasmin burst out laughing. "Well they are yours to enjoy." I smirked. By now I knew her well enough to notice the silent invitation. "I would do this now but I have to to atend feast shortly. We will continue this when we go to bed." Yasmin sighed. "You have to leave now?" I chuckled.

"I still do have a few minutes. " I mused and pushed down the shoulder straps from her dress. Then I let my hands slide down to her breasts and squeezed them making Yasmin moan softly. Finally I brought my lips to her ear. "I might not be overly attracted to woman but I do enjoy our sessions so tonight we will do it like you want it instead of you plessuring me and me teasing you. Now we are sleeping in a guestroom in Perseus's residence tonight so get dressed." My servant shivered again. I pulled back and headed to my storage crate to pull on my armor.

Piper pov.

Once again I had been told to wait for Percy in his room. I had been doing exactly that for the last two hours until twenty minutes ago I had also been instructed to prepare a bath which I also did. Now, I was sitting on my bed waiting for something to happen. The room was only dimly lit because the only source of light was a small fire crackling in the fireplace. Finally the door opened and Percy stepped in. In his hands he was holding a large boal with a cloth covering the top. He had changed out of his armor hours ago and was now back into his tunic.

"Is the bath ready?" I nodded making him smirk. "Now, Selina told me to tell you to freshen up before she comes and I thought I could help you with that. But I thought that seeing as we still had lots of time and I was banned to my room by Juniper in my own home I thought we would do something more enjoyable first." I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did." He came over to me and set the boal down next to me. Then he undid the knots holding my dress up and pushed it down to my waist. Then he moved me to the beds center and pulled of his tunic before also climbing onto the the bed lying down on his back using the pillows as a back rest so he was half lying and half sitting. I let him pull me down next to him.

I rolled on my side and gazed at him."I assume you wearn't just going to look at me for the next hour or so." He chuckled. "No. close your eyes." I did as he told me and heard him moving a bit. After he stopped moving he spoke again. "Am I allowed to look again?" "No, now open your mouth." I hesitated until he added. "Do it or I will give you a spanking. You know that I enjoy giving you those." I opened my mouth. Of course the spanking was only a playful threat because it never really hurt. "Good girl." I waited until I felt him putting something cool into my mouth. It was definitely a fruit but one I had never tried before. It was very sweet and also a bit rough on the surface. I closed my mouth and slowly chewed it. It tasted so good that I felt tears developing in my eyes. Finally I swollen it and opened my eyes. In the firelight I could see him grinning.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly. "That my dear was a mango. Do you want more?" I nodded and Percy reached behind his back and were the boal was and then placed another piece of the yellow sweetness into my mouth. I closed my eyes and passionately chewed on it letting the fruites sweet juice explode in my mouth. "You like it?" I moaned in response. He grabbed my hand and pulled me ontop of him. After I swallowed I looked down at him smiling."Is there more." Then my eyes fell on the boal with quite an amount of the cut straps of fruit. Before I could take another one he took one and pinned it between his teeth. Feeling light headed from the sweet taste I giggled, leaned down and our lips made contact. I bit the piece of mango of but didn't break lip contact. Feeling as if I was only watching with out having conrole of my body I found myself kissing him slowly. His arms tightened around my body. When I finally pulled away he smirked at me. I broke eyecontact self-consciously. "That kiss was something I could get used to." He teased me. I felt a bit dizzy, my lips tingling.

"You should take a bath." He said softly. I nodded and silently got up, letting the dress fall to the gound. Then I walked to the bathroom feeling very strange the kiss had been something born from the moment. It wasn't as if I had never before kissed the guy. We had done a lot more then just make out in the past and in the heat of our sessions more then a few kisses have been exchanged. I had long since accepted that although I wasn't inlove with him but I did desire him in a way. Before I knew it I was inside the bathtub. I really needed talk to Aurora tonight.

Percy pov.

After the kiss Piper had given me her mood had changed and she seemed to be lost deep in her world. I staid in the doorway of the bathroom for a second making sure that the girl got into the bathtub and retreated not wanting to bother her at the moment. So I retreated back into the bedroom and started pulled on my tunic. Then I lit the oillamps that were spread out throughout my quarters and pulled on my backend bronze armor and fastens my heavy, darkblue cape around my neck. I followed with my armguards. Next I stepped my swordbelt around my waist along with my sword. Last I pulled on greaves and my sandals.

Not even a minute later someone knocked on the door. "It's open." Selina stepped into the room looking annoyed. "Juniper nearly threw me until I convinced her that I had to help Piper with her dress. Where is she by the way?" I shrugged. "Taking a bath." Selina smiled. "I would have thought you would be in the water with her." I shrugged. "I thought she would rather do this alone ." "I will go check on her and do her hair." Selina announced and headed into the bathroom leaving me to my thoughts which slowly drifted to a certain daughter of Athena.

Suddenly Selina's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Percy! Would you please bring me the red dress on the bed?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you have fun. You are awesome. I hope you have lots of fun. You are frigging awesome. Ohh and I will go over the slepping later. Please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. Now I hate these to but here is an author´s note. I have to study for exsams and I will beraly if at all have time to write these Story. Sorry, hang in here with me.

Winter Wolf over and out.


End file.
